New Moon
by Shantala
Summary: A suspenseful story about a rejected cat known as Shantala. Falling in love with Achilles surprised herself as much as it did him. Now the two are together weaving a tangled web of hate, betrayal, and love wherever their paws tread to live down the past.


New Moon

By _Shantala_

**New Moon**

Prologue

"You'll never take it from me, Ice!" Marcella yowled, speaking for her pack as well. She flexed her claws nervously. She was ruler of her pack, and yet had to watch it be destroyed as she fought with Ice and his cats. She had to let it be done.

Ice leaped forward, lunging toward her, big and brawny. Marcella dodged, but he threw her against a stone shaped like a crescent moon. The stone cracked with the impact.

Shantala came up beside her, severing claws through Ice's pure white ear. Shantala. A loyal cat. Such a cat was needed to lead her through these times.

Marcella shoved Ice backwards. The grass shivered with the push and pull of fresh winter winds. She slammed him into it, delving her claws into the bones on his shoulders. "If you can't defend it then it's ours!" He hissed, spitting out dirt.

Shantala was gone now, lost in the fray. Marcella hoped she was okay. Looking back down, she locked eyes with the ruler. "We can defend it-you…" Her last words were cut short as Luka slammed into her and packed a hard slash to her face, right between the eyes.

Marcella fell backwards. Her head spun as ultra-violet pain seared through her, lighting her senses on fire. Her shoulder was throbbing, but she didn't care. The blankness and mist in her head had cleared and she could see now. Several cats had already died. The enemy was to blame…but she didn't have to put it like that.

Marcella knew Ice hated Shantala for her power. She was the opposite, but to save her pack she had to do this. She had to pretend Shantala had killed those cats, and Ice and Marcella would rebel against her. They would join. Join packs. Some cats would say it was an act of cowardice, but on her behalf, it was painful. Shantala was her best friend. So she told Ice. She told him what Shantala had done, but not really done, and that was the start of the rebellion. The telling came first, and now Marcella has to sit back and watch the destruction of her pack after it all went wrong…

Chapter 1

Shantala lay on the smooth stone, cool in the late evening. Her slender shape was like a simple leaf lying on a pool of water. Her evergreen eyes stared up at the clouded grief-stricken sky, willing for answers.

Only the day before yesterday, two packs of cats had united under her ruler's leadership, and she was struggling to control the most rebellious cats. In the conflict several of their cats had been killed. Most cats censured her for it like it was some sort of spell she had cast, only because she was the most powerful cat.

_Not in strength I know. _She thought to herself, looking down at her slender, simple shape.

Maybe she should help her ruler Marcella with the cats instead of laying here thinking about it. Day was drawing to a close. Shantala slunk over to where the combined packs were gathered. Something soft hit her paw and she glanced down to see her paw resting on a dark tabby tail.

The tom whirled around, the black stripes on his face twisting as he snarled. He was from the other pack that had combined with hers, and not knowing his name to apologize, she just nodded and slipped away.

Below a jagged rock like a crescent moon, Marcella was facing the most rebellious cat and his sister. The ruler's silver and auburn ghost-stripes tangled over her smooth pelt and her green eyes, glistening like rare jewels, were glaring at Osprey and Quintessa.

"Why, she growled, _why _would you do that?"

Osprey didn't answer to her. He turned to look over his broad shoulder at her, the points of his sharp claws showing through the fur on his paws. "Look everyone; it's the spell-caster who killed several cats!"

Quintessa stared at her, amber eyes flashing with interest. Shantala flattened her ears and her lip twitched. She was a whisker away from snarling at them both.

Marcella glanced at her sharply, then back at the disobedient kin, "Stop! You two can go help Sabrina with her kits. Let's hope you're not shallow enough to make fun of them."

They slunk off quietly.

Shantala glanced over her shoulder. A mouse was tunneling through the stalks of broken grass.

"There's a mouse over there." Marcella announced, flicking her ears. She sounded tired after punishing the rebellious cats.

_Tell me something I don't know._

Shantala pounced, her paws pinning it. Her emerald eyes shone as she gazed down at something she could be proud of. What if it was power and not a mouse she held trapped in her tan paws? It must be fun to order cats around.

The dark tabby who had snarled at her passed by. She didn't know him; he didn't know her, and especially not her position. "See this mouse?" She asked, fluffing her tail casually.

He muttered grumpily, "I _see _it, I'm not blind."

"Go give it to Sabrina."

His green eyes narrowed. "Who's she?"

Shantala jerked her head, "That black cat over there."

He snatched the mouse and trotted over to the young queen stretched out in the grass.

So that's what it felt like. Every cat instantly doing your will. She wished Marcella would giver her the job, but that was unlikely, especially with the way the other cats, lead by Osprey, thought of her.

"Shantala told you to give this to me?" Sabrina's voice came from behind the crescent moon stone.

Shantala held her breath. At least the young black feral was forgiving.

Her voice was lower when she spoke again, "She's not supposed to be giving orders to cats…" She heard a shuffle as if the black feral were standing up to her full height. Her voice sounded lighter, "Oh well, I could use a mouse. I don't know why food is so scarce lately."

Shantala let out her breath in a sigh of relief. There would be no serious punishment for that anyways. Why was she so tense? In fact, everyone seemed tense, like the clouded sky above her.

The dark tabby slunk out from behind the crescent moon stone. "Traitor…" He hissed under his breath as he passed.

Shantala narrowed emerald eyes. _She did _not _cast some stupid spell to kill those several cats! Who cares if he had to deliver a mouse to Sabrina? _She was powerful, yes, but could never do anything to that extent.

Shantala glanced over her tan shoulder. The grass sliding under her paws felt as smooth as spider's silk.

Luka, a grey and white tabby with ghost-stripes tangled through his pelt was trotting over to her, his pale amber eyes narrowed. He was from the rival pack that had joined with them and wasn't rebellious, but she didn't like him. Him or the way he treated her like she was powerless.

"Come on. Marcella wants you to come with us along the gorge to see if we can find some food. She says it's getting harder to find." Luka commanded, glanced back to a silver tabby female to show who else was coming. Another cat from the rival pack.

Shantala flicked her ears uncertainly. She knew they were one group now, but she didn't want to go out alone with two past enemies. She glanced back at her pack members for support. None came.

"Fine…but….Marcella told us to go?" She found it hard to believe Marcella would let her go alone with them.

Luka nodded, his claws sheathed. There was no threat in the way he stood. The silver feral behind him gave nothing away.

Shantala lifted her head and followed them away from the joined packs that Marcella was struggling to control. She was powerful and had nothing to fear from them.

A sole pine stood tall on the clouded horizon as they neared the gorge. The sun, huge and solid, was drifting down as evening took hold. A cold breeze flattened her pelt back and she narrowed emerald eyes to stare ahead. Luka moved on through the fallen leaves with the silver feral. The silver kept glancing back at her, looking nervous and anxious, and almost excited.

Shantala glanced at her. Who did this cat think she was? What did Shantala care how she thought of her? She shook off the nervousness and halted as their paws reached the rim of the steep gorge. Something soft brushed her tan ghost-striped flank and she turned, looking up at Luka. The silver feral was on her other side, moving closer.

Without realizing it, Shantala had already taken a pace back. Momentarily she thought she was overreacting, but then realized what Luka was doing. "In order for our pack to be one again, we need to get rid of the spell-casters like you."

Shantala shook her head, backing away another pace. "I don't know what you mean…I'm powerful…but-

The silver female moved in, her claws scratching the smooth grass. Luka snarled, his teeth flashing in the glow cast by the waning moon.

Shantala stood up to her full height and spat, "Listen to me now, okay!? I didn't kill those cats-I've never killed a cat in my life!"

Luka interjected in a voice as cold as the northern wind drifting from the distant mountain peaks, "No, you listen to _us_. You are the-

"I can't cast spells, okay!? You all are ridiculous!"

The silver feral growled, "Our pack needs to be one again. It wasn't our fault our last leader bowed down to the authority of Marcella. Now it will be." She careered into Shantala. Instantly Shantala darted away, an invisible flash in the gloom. Her tan pelt shimmered in the moon's light.

Luka purred, "She's good. You may be able to move fast, but you can't be strong." He leaped onto her and she fell, shoulder throbbing, on the very edge of the gorge. When she twisted her head was hanging off of it. She glanced down, heart thudding, to see blackness. Sheer darkness. With terror lending her strength like a helpful paw, she thrust Luka off her with all the strength her slender body possessed. The moment he was away she scrambled up and dragged herself away from the edge.

The silver feral was watching with interest. Luka spat at her, "Help me! Shantala's not slow!"

The silver slammed into Shantala, but she dodged and her breath caught in her throat. Her foe went right over the edge of the gorge and vanished.

Luka stared in shock, every muscle frozen like ice. Then he turned to her, fury shadowing his face. He leapt at her but she whipped away and sprinted up the slope to where the two packs sheltered. She had to tell Marcella! Luka had let them down. If he got to them first, he would lie and say she was a spell-caster and had caused the death.

Shantala limped among the two groups, leaning on the crescent moon stone for support. Only two cats came to see if she was alright. Sabrina and the dark tabby, which surprised her.

"Are you okay?" He hissed, pale green eyes flashing.

"Luka-

It was too late. Luka had arrived and yelled for every cat to listen, "Shantala killed Willow! She sent her right over the edge of the gorge!"

There was no denying that.

Sabrina turned on her furiously, but the dark tabby was interested, "Then why is Shantala bleeding?"

Luka was silent. The dark tabby glanced at her, his eyes narrowed. Before he could reply, Marcella interjected all of them, "Tell me what happened, Shantala."

Shantala opened her mouth but Luka yelled, "Don't listen to her! Everything that comes out of that spell-caster's mouth is a lie!"

She hissed, whipping her tail, "I'm not a-

Marcella interjected, "Tell me what happened."

"Luka said he wanted their pack to be one again, so they would have to get rid of some of us. He and Willow attacked me, so I dodged and she fell."

Luka snarled, "That's not how it went and you know it!" More yells came from the other pack, and even some from her own.

Shantala, without realizing it even momentarily, had already taken a pace back. The dark tabby still hadn't joined in. He was silent and still, like a cat carved from ancient stone.

Marcella narrowed her topaz green eyes and scanned the joined packs, watching coldly as Osprey leapt forward, yelling at Shantala, "Murderer! You let us down!"

Marcella thrust the rebellious cat back, her claws unsheathed. "Stop, all of you! Just because we're one pack now doesn't mean you don't have a ruler!"

Luka glared at her, "Whose story do you believe then?"

Shantala held her breath. She had killed Willow, but not on purpose!

Marcella hissed, "Luka's." She glanced at Shantala and commanded, "You have two days to confess to me the truth."

Chapter 2

A faint glimmer of hope moved in her chest. Just a glimmer, but at least it was something. She had two days to prove Luka wrong. Dawn was rising on the horizon, and her paws felt heavy as clay. There was someone she had to thank.

Shantala spotted the dark tabby crouched away from the other packs, near the crescent moon stone. She trotted over, her paws soundless on the smooth grass.

"Thanks." She whispered, sitting down beside him. "Who are you?"

"Achilles." He replied, still looking up to the light of the fading stars.

Shantala glanced up too, the reflection of the brilliant lights shining on her pelt. "I'm-

"Shantala. I know." Achilles interjected.

She was fed up with their conversation going in circles, so she loosened her tense muscles and told him, "I've been with my pack my whole life, so if I have to leave…" She sighed, her pelt glowing sapphire in the moonlight.

Achilles added, "It would be weird." He shifted his paws as if uncomfortable.

Shantala glanced at him, "Who do you believe?"

"I don't know."

"If you _didn't _believe me, you wouldn't be talking to me, right?" she persuaded. There had to be some cats would didn't think she had let them down! Shantala gazed around, her heart sinking. _I never used to be a killer!_

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I mean I believe you."

He believed her? He believed her the murderer? Shantala let out a sigh of relief and the glimmer of hope inside her chest strengthened, "Thanks." But why wouldn't her own pack believe her? She sighed quietly and was silent. Every time she reached for something she longed for the other.

Achilles gave her a look, "These cats are so severe."

She shrugged. It seemed like part of her life. A flock of blue jays fluttered overhead. They _hadn't lost anything. _

What would she do if driven from the packs? Maybe become a rogue? For a heartbeat it was tempting, but something made her hesitate. She had no idea what that life was like.

Achilles' ebony paw rested on her shoulder, "Don't leave." He glanced at her, "Why does your own leader hate you?"

Shantala retorted, "She's your leader too!" Wishing she hadn't been so sharp, she added, "Because they think I'm insanely powerful."

The moon above them sparkled like a crystal. She let out a small sigh. The true essence of this exile would not be because of that, but because Willow had died and it had been all her fault.

Shantala rested her head on her paws. The ebony sky was fading as dawn came.

A yell came from behind her, "What is _this_?" Osprey was trotting over to them, his fangs flashing as he snarled. He backed her up against the crescent moon stone, short pelt bristling.

"Can you let me move!?" Shantala hissed and dodged around him.

"You're supposed to be guarding us, not sitting here chatting to this…cat." Osprey retorted.

She hissed, "You know his name! You two used to be in a pack together!"

Osprey flexed his claws on the smooth grass, "We still are."

"But that's not what you want." Shantala muttered, glancing away. She remembered what Luka had said by the gorge before Willow had died…or been killed.

Achilles growled, "Osprey, it's not impossible to talk while you guard."

Shantala fluffed her tail and snapped, "You don't boss us around anyways."

Osprey shrugged. "Maybe not Achilles, but you're leaving in two days."

She narrowed emerald eyes. Her morning shadow stretched even farther as she rose to her full height. "You don't know that."

The rebellious tom replied calmly, "You'll probably leave either way."

For once Shantala had nothing to say. He was right, but she wasn't going to say that to him. Anyone but Osprey. Achilles…now that's someone she would tell.

Osprey stood there for a moment, silent. He finally turned and left, his paws leaving vague prints on the dew soaked morning grass.

Shantala let out a long silent sigh. The morning sun had risen above the horizon as their troubled eyes watched. The stars were nearly gone. The sky was the color of ash. A mangled breeze ruffled the green grass around her paws, drying the dew.

"I hope I don't have to leave." She announced softly. Her tone gave nothing away.

Achilles wasn't replying. His head was lifted as if he were trying to see something on the horizon. Shantala lifted her head too, emerald eyes narrowing. A distant cat's simple shape was moving toward them. There was no threat in the way it walked.

She bristled. It wasn't part of either of the packs, and it was coming too close. "Who are you?"

Achilles let out his claws. He lowered his head and snarled loudly. Shantala moved forward.

The cat finally halted. Her pelt was solid gray and her eyes were the palest amber, like the sky. "I need to speak with whoever leads you."

Shantala exchanged a confused glance with Achilles. The dark tabby slipped away to get Marcella, his paws thudding the grass.

She looked into the cat's tawny eyes using one of her strong points. This cat was a lonely rogue and had never been around cats very much. She also knew something the two packs didn't, and was about to explain it to Marcella.

A stick snapped behind her. Marcella looked slightly annoyed, and following her was the two packs, Achilles among them.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

The cinder cat bowed respectfully. "I must warn you of the floods. Scarce food is always the sign."

Marcella flicked her tail, "What are you talking about?" Her topaz eyes narrowed when she saw Shantala, "Do you know anything about this?"

Shantala mumbled, "No…"

Osprey darted forward, Quintessa behind him. "What floods?"

The ash-gray cat hissed, "This place will flood very soon! It happens sometimes…" When she saw Marcella's severe gaze she added, "And there is no way to stop it."

Marcella growled, "So you say this place will flood?" She looked away, back at the two packs, "You're lying."

"No I'm not! If you all want to die, then you would stay here!" The feral retorted.

"We're not leaving. You are." Marcella glanced at Luka and another one of her cats, Cinder, and they herded the cat away, prodding and pushing with sharp claws.

"Hurry up." Luka snapped out, cold as ice.

Shantala watched them go, the glimmer of hope inside her chest vanishing. If it did flood, they would all die.

"You should listen to her! What if she's right?" Shantala begged.

Marcella glared at her, eyes narrowing, "Shantala, you're a liar just like her." Her voice was as cold as ice. Since Willow had died, Shantala could feel her trust melting away.

There was pain on Shantala's face. "Fine. If tomorrow I'm leaving, I'll go hunting one last time." She whirled around and sprinted into the smooth wispy grass, clustering at her paws springy as a coiled snake.

A cat was behind her. Shantala turned to see Achilles and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad it's you." She sighed.

Achilles nodded, but he was looking at something over her shoulder. "What's that?"

Shantala glanced at something black lying in the grass. Its smell reached her nose, nauseating and rancid. She trotted over and tried to breath through her mouth so she wouldn't smell it, but it only made her cough. Achilles was at her shoulder, looking down, "I'm going to be sick." He muttered.

Shantala stared down. It was a crow. A dead, rotting crow, left here for maggots to ripple its flesh. "It's dead."

"I don't think anything _living _could smell like that." He hissed, pulling away.

She shrugged and backed away. A smile crossed her face, in spite of everything. Achilles. He made something shine in her.

They caught a blackbird and a mouse between them, stalking through the grass under the cloud stippled sky.

Shantala could hardly see where her paws where going since the wing on the blackbird blocked her face, but when her paw slid into cold, flowing water she halted and dropped the bird.

"Look! Shantala!" Achilles yelled, staring out at a river flowing through the dip in the land. It roared and crashed in a muddy waterfall as it poured into the gorge a little way off.

No. This couldn't be the flood.

Then she saw the top of the crescent moon stone bulging out of the swift stream.

"They're….they're gone!" She gasped, heart thudding. She clenched her paws, her tail lashing. The gray cat had been right! If only Marcella hadn't been so cold and had listened to reason. Now they were all dead, but for once it hadn't been her fault, like everyone, if there was anyone, would have thought.

Shantala tried to drink some of the fast moving water, but it splashed in her face and she pulled back, irritated. Her pack had never liked her, but to lose all of them…she didn't like the feeling that cut her heart like claws.

Achilles severed the grass and hissed, "We weren't gone long at all! What happened?"

She sighed, feeling her power trickle away like sand running through a paw. Her brain felt bruised. Her paws could hardly sustain her weight. Her body was thin. Too thin. "Let's…let's go to the gorge and see if anyone…lived…" Shantala glanced at him momentarily, hoping it was all right.

Achilles shrugged and led them along the swollen river churning with mud and brown slime. She followed, limping, still dragging the sodden blackbird. The clouds shifted and veiled the sun. Everything was now a wash-out. It was like seeing the world on grayscale.

Soon the terrain changed slightly and they were padding gently down a slope that ran into the gorge. Water rushed past them on its hurried course.

Shantala halted, dropped the heavy blackbird and peered into the gorge. It was like seeing it for the first time.

The whole thing was like a long knife had slit open the terrain, only it was filling with water. The waterfall's loudness jarred her ears like claws, cutting them open. Foam and muddy spray danced through the air and fell on their pelts, hers and Achilles, as they stared down.

"It's…I…I can't see anyone…" He muttered, eyes narrowing. "It's just-just stupid!" His tone and mood went from sadness to anger and pain.

Achilles snagged the mouse in his claws and hurled it with vicious force into the gorge. It sunk into the void, out of view. The mouse was gone.

Shantala felt uncomfortable around a cat that went insane when he was mad. She pawed the smooth earth uncertainly. "Maybe there are survivors…" She meowed under her breath.

Achilles glanced at her then jerked his paw to the crashing, thunderous waterfall. "It's a free-fall." He glanced down, "And there are rocks down there."

Shantala stared downwards, trembling. There were, but they were being covered fast. The water was rising.

"Maybe we should start calling it the lake." Achilles hissed under his breath. He didn't sound happy.

Shantala continued, "But-but what if there were other cats like us? Others out hunting or something?"

He shrugged, still staring uncertainly down at the small torrents and vortexes.

She turned away, but suddenly a paw grabbed her shoulder and jerked her to the ground, right on the edge of the gorge. She was dangerously close. Her head was handing off.  
"Achilles, what are you- Shantala froze. Luka, the cat who was supposed to be dead, was crouched above her, his claws delving into the tan fur on her chest.

Achilles was behind him, begging, pleading, "Let her go! She didn't do anything wrong!"

Luka held her there, on the edge, and glared back over his gray shoulder, "I thought you were part of our pack…" His tone was suspicious, as if he wanted to work out whose side he was on.

Achilles let out his claws, "We're all one pack, right?"

Three more cats from the other pack that had joined with them crept up behind Luka. Osprey, Quintessa, and a brown and black feral tom she didn't know.

Luka dug his claws in deeper. Shantala clenched her teeth in pain. Something wet trickled down her shoulder. Why was Luka making her bleed? They were all one pack, like what Achilles had said, right?

"No. Not anymore, at least." Luka snapped out his reply, cold as ice. His tone gave nothing away.

Shantala twisted, trying to regain her balance, but Luka's claws only cut deeper.

"Come on!" Achilles yelled, moving forward. His paws were on the edge now. "She had nothing to do with this!"

Shantala thrashed and gripped Luka's shoulder, trying to pull herself up. He thrust her pack down, growling, "Stay there you piece of scum! Murderer!"

The pressure mounted in the cold air. She twisted, hissing, "I'm an innocent-

Luka shoved her farther over the cliff. Now her shoulders were hanging off. It would be a free-fall. Everything below her was a washout, pale and gray and blurred.

"I'll do it!" Luka threatened. His claws delved deeper and a few tufts of her amber fur drifted down into the void. Their tips were red with blood.

Achilles leaned forward, trying to grab her, but Osprey got in his way, snarling, "I don't believe it! What are you doing with this stinking outlaw?"

Achilles retorted, "I don't know who's the outlaw, you, me, or her!"

Luka pulled her back onto the edge of the gorge, still keeping her flat on the frozen earth. Cold air billowed in her face and ruffled the gray feral's pelt. "I almost wish I could kill you first you no-good, lying…" He kicked her. Hard.

Shantala flinched there was pain on her face. Her ears were flat against her head. Ultra-violet pain seared in her head. Her flank felt wet.

Achilles broke away from Osprey and snarled, "Luka, what-

Luka interjected, "We're taking her back with us. Our pack." His cold gaze flickered to the dark tabby, "And you're coming, right? Because we're you're pack?"

Achilles looked uncomfortable. He glanced at Osprey and Quintessa, and the other murky tom, then back at Luka. "…yes."

Luka shoved her to her paws. "Come on. We're going to where our pack used to live in the good days."

Shantala limped after him. _Good days? He had done this, not her!_

Her limbs felt still and her shoulder was throbbing. Achilles walked beside her, looking nervous. His tail swished behind him, severing the cool air.

They climbed a small, steep hill. At the top was a thicket. Several cats crouched outside it, claws unsheathed and ears flattened.

How had they all escaped the flood?

"How did you-

Luka interjected sharply, "You will be guarded tonight." His gaze met hers, "We know who you are."

What did he mean? Shantala was nearly too tired to care. Achilles sure wasn't going to be the one guarding her. Instead the black and brown tom sat down silently. She knew a conversation would be pointless now.

Achilles glanced at her. He looked like he didn't know what to say. She looked away, up to the gray skies. A drop of rain splashed onto the smooth tan fur between her shoulder blades.

Shantala scanned the pack, feeling restless. They were all survivors, and yet somehow she had become their only enemy. She had never used to be a killer. Sadness clouded her emerald eyes. She had to get away, find somewhere secret, somewhere safe. Now a plan was rapidly forming in her head.

A new through wormed its way into her mind. Through her mind's eye she saw the rotting crow, left dead for maggot's to ripple its flesh. That would be her distraction. The smell was so horrible, so rancid; if she moved it a little closer the pack would go over long enough for her to be alone with only one or two cats as guards. She could take them on, especially if Achilles was with her…hopefully he was.

Shantala would wait for dawn. Tonight, if she could get a moment alone with Achilles, she would ask him to move the crow over in the morning.

Her whole life depended on this one plan. Hopefully it would work…and if not…she better hope Luka was feeling generous. He always seemed so merciless.

Shantala rested her head on her paws. An uncomfortable silence hung between her and the black and brown tom. Was the guard supposed to talk to the prisoner? Was it rude not to? She sighed heavily, hoping he could hear how distressed she was. Manners were the last thing on her mind right now. Escaping was her focal.

Night was fast coming. Achilles had finally returned from hunting. He looked uncomfortable at being around the pack that was holding his friend prisoner. She knew he thought she wouldn't talk to him. It wasn't his fault! She needed Achilles.

Shantala glanced momentarily at the black and brown tom. She had to speak with Achilles whether his pack was holding her prisoner or not. She coughed slightly and he turned around.

"…what's your…name?" She stuttered.

He narrowed bright teal eyes and growled, "Why are you stuttering?"

Shantala shifted, lashing her tail, "I didn't stutter! Just tell me your name!"

Her guard didn't look pleased at being bossed by his prisoner, but he replied, "I'm Jay. Why?"

She nodded, keeping her gaze fixed on Achilles, over Jay's shoulder. "I need to speak with Achilles."

Jay flexed his claws into the frozen earth, "About what?"

How could a cat be so distrusting about someone who was from his own pack?

"I just…wanted to…talk I guess." Shantala replied hesitantly, her paws clenched.

Jay narrowed eyes as blue and perfect as the sky, "Are you two in love?"

_No! _She had to. She was fed up with this cat. "Uh…yes we are." Shantala lied.

Jay smiled slightly, "Wow…nice." He jerked his head at Achilles, "Hey, you!"

The dark tabby turned, his eyes narrowing uncomfortably. "Yes…?"

"Your love wants to speak with you." Jay sneered, glancing at Shantala.

She sighed, hoping Achilles would buy it.

"She…my _what_? I had no idea…what have you two been talking about?" Achilles stared at her and Jay.

Jay looked at her suspiciously, "Something's not right here…" He shrugged, "Oh well. Just guard her for now. You two can chat but not _move_, okay?"

Achilles narrowed his pale green eyes, "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

The tips of Jay's claws showed through the thick black fur on his paws. He snarled, "I'm just telling you what Luka told me, and that's being _lenient. _If you want severe, go to him." He turned and trotted away, tail lashing.

Achilles sat down beside her, smiling, "Wow Shantala, I had no _idea_. When did this-

She interjected sharply, "I was just kidding!"

Achilles didn't look like he believed it, "Kidding about loving me? Shantala, that's kind of-

Shantala sighed loudly. She didn't love Achilles. She didn't think so at least. "I need you're help. Remember-

"You always do." Achilles smiled slightly.

Shantala flexed her claws impatiently. Why was Achilles acting like this all of a sudden? "Remember that rotting crow we found earlier?"

Achilles glanced at the waning gibbous of the moon above them in the indigo sky. "That was today? It seems like forever-

She was fed up with this. "Just listen to me, okay!? Do you remember it?"

Her patience was running out. Cats were moving toward them, curious by their hushed conversation. The pressure mounted in the air. "I have to get away, and I need you to help me. You'll go hunting tomorrow morning before dawn and move the crow closer to the pack, so they can smell it and be distracted. Then you'll come and pretend to guard me, and we'll escape, okay?"

Achilles looked uncomfortable. He shifted and glanced once at her and away again. At least it was more like the old Achilles.

"Is that all right?" She breathed; aware the pack was moving closer. After all, she was asking him to let them down.

Achilles glanced at her, "I-I'm sorry, I can't let them down. I want…I mean…I'll help you escape…but…but maybe without them knowing if possible…"

Shantala was silent. What did she care how he thought of her? The only sound was the quiet scuffle of paws and the wind, howling off the moorland like a hydra.

"Is that okay?" His tone was concerned. They were so vulnerable, so conspicuous, just sitting here talking about escaping among the pack holding her.

Shantala shrugged, "I'll have to fight my guard then…"

Achilles glanced at her uneasily, "Oh…are you-

"I'll be fine," she insisted.

He nodded slowly, looking dazed, "I guess I could do that…but…where will you go?" There was sadness in his voice now. His expression hardened when she looked at him.

"I don't know. If there are survivors from your pack, then maybe there's some from mine…" Shantala scanned the pack and lowered her voice, "I never used to be a killer! I just…just can't stay here." She glanced at him again, "You're coming with me, right?"

Achilles was with her all the way. He had to be. But what if he didn't want to leave his pack?

A look of alarm flashed across his face, and she could sense his unease like the cold wind drifting among them. "Yes…" He replied.

Somehow, it didn't sound quite convincing.

Chapter 3

Shantala woke long before dawn, her emerald eyes scanning the sleeping pack. Quintessa was guarding her with silent purpose, her gaze fixed on the fading stars. She wasn't even looking at her prisoner.

Good. When Shantala attacked, she would have the element of surprise.

Achilles must have left already to move the crow. Damp paw prints scudded over the grass. A trail of them.

She remained silent, hoping Quintessa didn't know she was awake. The nauseating scent of the crow would bring the whole pack over to see what was going on.

A glimmer of hope sparkled in her chest, and then vanished. So much could go wrong. They might send only a few cats to see the crow, Achilles might get caught, or he could put it too close to the pack. In that case they would hear the fight between her and Quintessa and run to see what was wrong. That would be the worst. She would probably be dead in that case.

Shantala sniffed the air. It smelled clean and cold, nothing compared to the nauseating smell of the dead crow. She hoped Achilles would hurry up.

The pressure mounted in the air. A cold draft swept, howling, over the smooth green grass. Finally a new scent drifted toward her. It was horrible. She was probably the only cat in the pack smiling at the rancid smell. Achilles had done it.

Quintessa wrinkled her nose as a few cats went to investigate. Some more followed. "What is that smell?" She muttered.

Shantala remained still and silent. Almost the whole pack had gone now, except for one cat and Quintessa. She couldn't take on two! Why did Achilles have to be so loyal to these murderers? He could have helped her a lot. Now she would have to make a run for it. But she was fast.

Shantala sprang to her paws and sprinted away, down the slope, her paws sliding on the grass. Quintessa leapt after her, stumbling. "Hey!" A rock stabbed the black feral's paw and she tripped, cursing, "You stupid prisoner…"

There was an obvious lack of motivation there. Shantala was already far away. She pricked her ears as Quintessa yelled after her, "You no-good filthy scum! We don't need you anyway!" She turned away, heart pounding. She still had to face Luka. _Shantala just made my day…_

Shantala kept running, panting hard. They _did _need her. Her the murderer, her the supposed spell-caster…her the traitor. She halted and glanced over her shoulder, heart pounding when she saw another cat racing toward her. Then she relaxed. It was Achilles.

Dawn was breaking above them and the stars were fading rapidly. The whole terrain was a washout, pale in the gloom. The grass rippled in another cold breeze.

"I'm glad you…you got away…" He panted, catching up to her. A black crow's feather was stuck to the fur on his paw.

_You? _"You mean _us_?" Shantala stared at him. "You're coming with me, right? To find my pack?" _Or what's left…_

Achilles glanced down at his paws, tail flicking uncomfortably. "Oh…I…I'm…I don't really know…."

She sat down. This looked serious.

"I think…I…maybe I should stay in my pack…because…well….they're my pack and always were…before…before…you know…" Achilles stuttered, not looking at her.

Shantala was silent. Of course Achilles would stay with his pack! Did she really think he would go with her? She remembered a time when she was a kitten and had persuaded her brother to go to the gorge and back. He had never come back, and since then she had been like the dark heart of her pack. Achilles frustration pricked her pelt like thorns.

"I'll wait for you." Shantala murmured, almost hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Wait for me to…._what_?"

She sighed and turned around, forcing herself to say with false-cheeriness, "Well, thanks for helping me escape."

Achilles opened his mouth but didn't say anything. The only sound was the wind, howling off the moorland. The tension mounted in the air, "Listen…I'm sorry…I wanted our packs to be one too! Look what happened!"

Shantala had already turned away. She didn't want to listen to an apology. Not right now. So instead she turned and walked away until his long shadow had vanished and hers was only pointing ahead, to the sun. The rising sun.

Night was fast approaching. Shantala had searched the flooded area for survivors, almost afraid of what there was to be found. Now she was staring into the ever-changing gorge. Everything around her was pale and washed out. It was like seeing the world on grayscale. She let out a long sigh.

Luka and his pack would be on the move. Looking for her. Searching for her. Her the outcast, the rogue, the traitor. Shantala listened to the rapid flow of the water as it was swept down into the gorge, to the wind howling off the moorland, to the quiet whisper of grass. There was nothing unusual. The soft song was familiar to her ears.

She lay down and closed her eyes, listening with half an ear to the sounds around her. Tomorrow morning she would scour this whole place for her pack, and tell them that Luka had rebelled.

A rock-hard paw kicked her in the ribs. Shantala blinked open her eyes to bright, silent sunlight. Luka was crouched above her. A cold smile flickered over his face, but his eyes stayed narrow with hate. How had they found her so soon!? The whole plan, the whole goodbye, everything had been in vain.

She scrambled to her paws, feeling as if the blow had cracked a lung. Ultra-violet pain seared through her, cutting her open. Her shoulder was throbbing.

Luka came closer, claws flexing. Behind him were Jay and Quintessa, looking annoyed…and Achilles! What was he doing here? Had he let her down?

"Achilles, what are you _doing _with those stinking outlaws!" She hissed, unable to believe it.

Achilles looked away, unable to meet her emerald gaze. Luka snarled, looking pleased, "You're the outlaw Shantala, so you can't say a word to any of these cats."

Shantala took another pace back without realizing it. Her heart thudded loudly.

Luka leaped forward but she dodged like lightning flashing across the sky, her paws skidding. He lunged again and she arced up into the air in a neat, perfect circle, coming down again on his other side and raking claws across his flank. Bright blood spattered and stained his smoky pelt.

Luka whirled around, slashing his claws. His arm was thick and strong and the blow was hard. She couldn't dodge. He hit her once, maybe twice between the eyes.

Shantala doubled back in pain. The side of her face felt wet. A few strands of tan fur drifted to the ground, wet with blood. Luka flicked it off his claws and stopped fighting. She could feel his wariness and surprise at her sheer speed chilling the air. Then she saw Achilles. He was staring at her.

Shantala looked away. He had sat there, watching her get struck on the face twice, and hadn't even lifted a claw.

Quintessa ghosted forward, her tail twitching, "Let me try and beat her Luka!"

Luka shoved her back, hissing, "She was beaten! By me." He glared back at Shantala, "Ok, I'll give you a chance." His pale amber eyes flicked to Achilles, then back to her with the same coldness and lack of emotion, "Jay tells me you two are in love." He smiled slightly as if he couldn't quite believe it. Quintessa and Jay smiled too, but when Luka snarled the happy faces vanished, "You two must fight each other." Luka paused, and then continued more intently, "And I mean a _real _fight. Claws and fangs, no little cuffs around the ears; that's for kits."

She couldn't fight Achilles. He was her friend. "Now." Luka growled impatiently. Jay and Quintessa moved back to watch, eyes narrowed.

Shantala flinched at the pain and sadness in his eyes. Then Achilles leapt, a blur of darkness, lunging toward her, claws glinting. She dodged. There was no way she was going to lay a claw on him! She wanted to show him what _real _loyalty was like.

He whirled around, and tried to slash claws across her shoulder but missed. Purposely? Shantala dodged again, ducking before leaping up again swift as a snake. He looked sad, and in every small, quick movement was pain and anger and sadness.

Achilles hit her suddenly. Hard. Right on the shoulder. Shantala stumbled as he made another near-miss. That one could have knocked her out. Maybe that's what he wanted to do, to end this fight.

Then she tripped and she thudded to the ground, gasping. Achilles raked claws down her shoulder, again and again until blood matted her pelt. But no. Shantala stubbornly refused to hurt him. She put up with his cutting claws and clenched her teeth.

"Shantala, why aren't you fighting? You're supposed to fight!" Luka's yell jarred her ears and she twisted, trying to dodge another slash.

"Keep it up and Achilles will kill you!" Quintessa yelled loudly, but Shantala hardly heard. She was a sandstorm, a whirlwind of tan fur dodging and taking blows, but never landing any of her own. She would never hurt Achilles.

Another blow landed on her head and her vision blurred slightly. She could feel his pain and sadness as if it were her own. She felt empty, like a cloudless sky, a star imploding.

Shantala dodged again at another yell from Luka, "Shantala! You're supposed to fight!" She glanced momentarily at him to see the smoky tom rising to his paws and coming toward her. Achilles stopped fighting, panting hard. He wasn't looking at her.

Shantala took another pace back without realizing it. Her paws were on the edge of the gorge now and her shoulder was throbbing. The side of her face felt wet and her flank was bloodied.

Luka's face was a mask of blood and hate. He snarled, "Shantala, once again you let us down." He flicked out his claws so they sunk into the frozen earth, cutting it open, "Okay, I'll make you an offer. Come with me to my pack and live with us. I'll offer you all you have ever wanted. There's food and shelter."

It was tempting, but something made Shantala hesitate. She never used to be a killer! She would be even more of one if she joined them! Shantala shook her head, "I-

Luka snarled and thrust her right over the edge of the cliff. It was a free-fall.

Shantala yelled in alarm, her paws gripping the edge. Quintessa and Jay watched in a silence still as death. But Achilles couldn't take anymore. He leapt forwards, cutting the air apart, thrusting Luka aside with a thunderous tackle. He grabbed her paws and held on, clenching his teeth, trying to haul her up.

But Quintessa and Jay cut forwards, heading him off. Achilles lashed out and kicked Quintessa hard full in the face. She fell back, hissing in alarm. Jay grabbed Achilles and pulled him back, but Achilles was still holding onto her tan paws, and all three cats were swept up onto the ground again. Shantala let out a hard sigh of relief.

Achilles packed a hard punch to Jay's shoulder and sent him thudding to the ground. Luka was up again and slammed into Achilles. Shantala tried to help but was held back by Quintessa gripping onto her flanks, her claws cutting deep.

Shantala whirled around, trying to slash Quintessa's sore spot, but her paws cut empty, cold air. Quintessa was on her other side now, snarling and severing claws down her shoulder. Shantala dodged the next hit and the next one, turning and twisting and arcing up into the air. She landed two hard blows on Quintessa's head. The small black feral fell, unconscious, to the frozen earth. Her tail lay limp on the ground and her claws glinted like frost.

Shantala sprinted forwards, trying to help Achilles. He was on the edge of collapse, wrestling both Luka and Jay. She slammed into Jay and thrust him to the ground, skidding on the dew still wet and damp on the grass.

Jay twisted and gave a hard kick right in the guts. Shantala stumbled, panting for breath. Jay came at her again, big and brawny, barging toward her, claws severing the smooth grass. She hardly dodged, stumbling with the effort of speed.

So much Shantala wished she could be free, be loyal, happy, but no. Not with this whole huge mess in the way. New energy flashed through her paws and she dodged another blow, whirling around to rake claws over Jay's muzzle. The faint cloud that had hung, big and consuming, over her thoughts, had lifted now. She knew what to do. Escape. Simply escape.

Shantala lunged toward him and landed another hard-packed blow on his brown and black forehead. She pulled back as he tried to sever her ear, swift as a snake.

Suddenly Luka shoved Jay out of the way just as he was about to finish her off. Why was Luka saving her!? Then he snarled, "This spell-caster is mine!" He leapt at her. There was no dodging this one. Shantala met him in a flurry like a hurricane, dodging blows strong enough to kill her and lashing out at him whenever she could.

The fray carried them closer to the gorge. It was dangerously close now, looming down, like a dark void full of water and small vortexes. Shantala lunged out of the way of a thrust that would have sent her in a free-fall straight over the verge of the cliff. She shoved him to the side, hoping to unbalance him.

His strength surprised her. He didn't move, like a tree planted deep in rocky soil. Now he came, lunging at her, claws and teeth exposed.

Shantala ducked, flattened, thrust herself into the ground and he soared over her head. She spun around to meet him, but his claws caught her shoulder and she tripped and fell, slamming into the blackened grass.

She took a deep breath and kicked out hard. As hard as she could, right in Luka's stomach. He doubled up in agony. There was pain on his face, he was flinching. His ears were flat against his head.

Jay had already run. Shantala scrambled to her paws with pain and watched Luka dart off without a word. _Odd…_She thought. He could have finished her there, but he didn't. He just ran. Ran away. Maybe fetching more cats?

Shantala turned to Achilles, suddenly uncomfortable. What was she supposed to do? Thank him? "Uh…I'm…I'm glad you're back…"

Achilles shook his head, "Listen, I'm sorry I fought you, but I had no choice. We would both have been dead if…"

She tried to forgive him but found she couldn't. Not yet. Instead she interjected, "It's…never mind. Just forget about it." Shantala glanced around. Her whole body felt bruised and battered and her shoulder was throbbing. Her tan fur stuck up in clumps and her face felt wet. The last thing she wanted to face was several more cats, strong and unwounded. "We need to get out of here."

Achilles nodded, for once supporting her in a crisis. They sprinted away, paws thudding the grass. The sun had risen, steaming on the dew and washing away the chilly morning. The grayscale gloom of early dawn had changed to golden and whites like a sunset. It washed away, cleansing the shadows and frozen puddles.

Shantala found her run much slower than usual. It was more like a fast, pained limp. Achilles was a little way ahead of her, his black stripes like shadows ghosting over his brown pelt.

They finally halted under a cluster of pine trees. Their needles pricked her paws, but somehow felt smooth. She lay down, emerald oculars scanning the dense shadows. They were starting to break up as dawn shed a happy light over the moorland. There was nothing here. No threats, no enemies, nothing. Shantala felt free.

Achilles sat down too, his dark pelt melting into the shadows. A livid red wound crossed his cheek. "Are you okay?" Shantala asked quietly. He nodded, his mind consumed by something else. Silence gripped the small circle of pines.

Finally he broke the silence, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how my pack had become." Achilles was silent for a moment, and then added quietly, "They've changed."

Shantala nodded, finally accepting his apology. He was a mortal cat, just like her. He needed someone to be loyal to. "I know. I might have done the same thing." She glanced up at the silent, bright sunrise.

"It doesn't really matter anymore."

"I guess not." Achilles agreed, still looking at her.

Shantala glanced back, "Do you think some from my…I mean the other pack will have survived?"

Achilles shrugged, "I bet there's at least some." He looked her in the eye, "Shantala, they're still you're pack."

She didn't reply right away. After several moments she muttered, "I don't know. I guess…I guess it depends on how a cat looks at it."

Achilles smiled, trying to lighten the tension that hung in the air like a stormcloud, "Some are a little touchier than other, huh?"

Shantala glanced at him and replied softly, "Yeah, I guess you're right." A new thought wormed its way into her mind. _She _wasn't touchy, was she?

Achilles announced before she could give it any more thought, "I think I'm going hunting."

Shantala nodded, sitting up, "Maybe I'll stay here." She glanced at him and cautioned, "Be careful."

"Okay, I will." Achilles trotted away, vanishing over the peak of a gentle slope.

Shantala looked away, out over the moorland. She felt freer, but she still needed someone to be loyal to, to be happy with. She needed a pack. A real pack, not some loose group of murderers and traitors like what Luka supposedly led.

Hardly a heartbeat past before she heard something else, coming closer. Shantala glanced up, rising to her paws. It was Achilles, looking beaten. Behind him was another cat, standing tall and walking with authority. It was Marcella.

Chapter 4

Without realizing it, Shantala had already taken a pace back. Marcella was alive! What did she want? Was she coming to punish Shantala? She froze. Even the birds flying above seemed to have frozen.

But when Marcella called out her voice was friendly, "Shantala! I heard what happened!" Shantala stared in disbelief and blinked once, twice.

Achilles glanced up. There was a wound on his shoulder, and Marcella pointed at it with her tail, looking regretful, "I attacked your friend here, but I had to get him to tell me where you were hiding." Her topaz green eyes narrowed.

Shantala protested, "We weren't hiding, we-

"Had to get away from Luka, I know." Marcella interjected. She looked ashamed, hanging her head with depression, "I'm sorry I supported him." She glanced up, and asked sharply, "But you _did _kill Willow, didn't you?"

Achilles hissed before Shantala could open her mouth, "It wasn't her fault!"

Marcella nodded slowly, looking as if she were shaking another heavy burden off her shoulder.

"I just wanted to be free and loyal and happy. I don't feel like I have anything loyal left inside me." Shantala muttered.

Marcella nudged her, glancing briefly as Achilles, "There are always cats to be loyal _to_."

Shantala shrugged, "Yeah, right." She still couldn't forget how Achilles had attacked her, his claws cutting deep and blows making her shoulder throb. Why? Why had he been so senseless? Achilles looked down at his paws as if he had read her mind. Now she was looking at everything with new eyes, and had no idea who to consult to. Her ears twitched with the push and pull of fresh winter wind.

"Are there any other survivors from my…I mean your pack?" Why do I keep calling it my pack? It's not _anymore _because she never used to be a killer, and Marcella probably wasn't going to let her back in.

Achilles looked slightly irritated, or maybe uncomfortable, but Marcella only replied, "Yes. I have several cats left from…" She trailed off and let out a long sigh, adding, "I should have listened to you! Look what has happened."

Achilles tried to encourage her, "It might've happened anyway." His ears twitched as Marcella turned on him, growling, "Yes, and how much do you know about this? Whose side are you on?"

Shantala found suddenly that she couldn't leap to his defense. She remained icily silent as Achilles stammered, "I-I'm on Shan-I mean…" He glanced at her, "I don't know…but not Luka's anymore."

Marcella was silent. Shantala's claws started flexing. It had become sort of a nervous habit for her, thought she had no idea how. Pushing her habits away, she focused on Marcella and thought about the unfortunate victims of the flood.

Marcella glanced at her, noticing with surprising calmness the new and still bleeding wounds she had received, "What have you been up to?"

"I've been up to nothing, really." Shantala replied, hoping Marcella would think nothing of it. The question surprised her slightly. Achilles had told her what had happened! Maybe something else was on her mind…she could feel it like a heavy black stormcloud, and was reminded again of the sheer beauty of storms. "Achilles and I were just on our way to take shelter."

Marcella nodded and finally spoke what was on her mind, "I want you back. Back where you should be." She let out a soft sigh, "I need you."

Something made her hesitate and think it over. Shantala nodded, surprised Marcella had let her back in after all she had done, "Thank you."

Achilles stepped forward, claws clacking on the pine needles, "Wait…"

Marcella glanced at him and Shantala flexed her claws with anxiety.

"What about me?" He asked, glancing at Shantala, "I can be loyal." He suddenly sounded as if making a promise, an apology, and a confession all at once. To her.

Marcella squinted slightly and snapped out, "You showed disloyalty when you attacked Shantala. She didn't attack back. She let you cut her again and again. How is that loyalty? Loyalty is a feeling of duty?" She paused then hissed, "You didn't do anything."

Achilles looked calm but his eyes flashed with rage. Shantala couldn't help it. She blurted, "Achilles was the one who helped me escape! You should let him come."

Marcella's fur was ruffled from her long walk here but her eyes flashed, "I shouldn't even be letting _you _come!" She glanced at Achilles and hissed, "He's a traitor."

Shantala could feel shock and regret pulsing through her like a cold winter wind, "Wait…so he can't come?"

Marcella remained calm, though her eyes flashed with rage, "He's not from my pack. He's in Luka's. Why should he come?"

Achilles interjected, "I'm not in Luka's anymore!"

Marcella stared at him and reminded, "You ran away."

The murky brown tom remained silent. There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do. Shantala looked down at her tan paws. He needed support, but there was nothing she could say.

Marcella jerked her head, "Come on Shantala."

Something made her hesitate and her claws started flexing nervously again. She had to choose. Achilles or her pack…why was this so hard?

Achilles was staring at her, green eyes wide and expressionless. A shaft of sunlight cut across his face, showing the scars he had suffered. Marcella was on her other side, silent, waiting. She seemed as if she expected Shantala to choose her, as if it was as obvious as the gnarled pine in front of them. She remained silent as death. What should she do?

Shantala stopped flexing her claws, pushing away her habits, and replied, "I'll come back only with Achilles." Her words seemed to have broken a spell.

Lightning cracked across the sky, lighting up the stormy grayscale darkness. One second, two, three, four, five…five seconds past, then thunder rumbled and pulsed the earth under her paws. She knew no cat would be out there braving the elements.

Marcella snarled, "I never thought of you as a disloyal cat!"

Shantala glanced back and locked eyes with her former ruler, "What I'm doing right now is loyal. It's loyalty to my friend."

"You're friend is a _traitor_!"

There was pain on Achilles' face; he had flinched at what Marcella had said. The storm was fast approaching. After the next bolt of white-hot lightning three seconds past before thunder shook the earth. He tried to yell something back but thunder drowned it words. After the next rumble of thunder he yelled, "Someone! Please halt the storm so I may speak!"

It started to rain.

Shantala moved farther into the refuge of the pines. The course of the wind changed so that half of their shelter suddenly became drenched. A thin line marked the wet earth from the dry earth.

"Fine, she growled, if less than perfect cats aren't welcome, we aren't coming."

Marcella looked faintly surprised and Shantala added to make her statement clear as day, "Neither of us."

Lightning crackled across the sky and a drop of rain tunneled down a leaf and landed between her tense shoulder blades. Her claws started flexing again.

Marcella started to turn away, and then hissed before she went, "Fine. Something always told me the life of a rogue would be wonderful for you Shantala." She hesitated, looking suddenly afraid to brave the elements outside their pine shelter, and then trotted away, her pelt soaked.

Shantala let out a small, sharp sigh, silenced by the sound of thunder. The rain outside their den was very strong. The loud bangs of thunder ruined the sheer beauty of storms. If not for the rolling rhythm of it, storms would almost be serene…if you were in shelter of some sort. If you were outside, surely a bolt of lightning would strike you. She had heard of many unfortunate victims of storms. None were very lucky; most were kits who knew no better. The luckiest strike she had ever heard of was a kit that had survived but had lost the use of one of her legs from the electric shock. She had just sat there, watching the other cats do things she would never be able to do. Shantala tried to think of her name…Ria she thought…

Achilles glanced at her, looking ashamed. His tail slowly swished against the pine needles, "I'm so sorry. You didn't have to stay for me, you know."

Shantala thought for a moment, and then replied, "I know. I did anyways."

Achilles locked eyes with her, "You _wanted _to?"

She paused and lifted her paw, licking the blood and dirt from the fight away to see clean tan fur underneath. "I don't know if you'd put it like that…but…Marcella used to be very nice to me. Until those…those cats died when our packs were fighting….before all this." She sighed and added, "Before all this mess."

Achilles shrugged. His tone was apathetic, "It's not a mess anymore. We're rogues now. The packs have nothing to do with us."

Shantala glanced at him, slightly irritated. "Do you think Marcella's mad Luka rebelled?" She asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I think. They'll probably fight again." He assumed.

Shantala was silent.

Achilles lifted his head and looked out of their shelter, at the flooding runnels of rain and moving clouds. "Big storm." He commented.

She lay down, her mind consumed by something else. "Maybe it's a tropical storm."

Shantala stared out the moorland, at the small channels of rain running in rivulets. The storms clouds shifted and another flash of lightning made her world bright and luminous for only a moment. Would they remain rogues? Would Luka and his pack find them? What would Marcella tell the survivors? Would the two packs hate each other now that they were separate again? How many cats were unhappy?

She knew that somehow, being rogues, they had not left their life behind. It would catch up to them one day, and they would be plunged back into the chaos and confusion, maybe sooner than she expected…

This solitary life was only a brief escape, but Shantala was going to relish it while it lasted.

Chapter 5

The storm had moved away the next morning, and the air was cool with no breeze. The ground felt warm and damp. The sun had not yet risen, and a brief coolness settled on the moorland. It was nice morning, Shantala thought as she crept out from the den. She let the coolness soak into her fur. After the storm there would be a few brief cool days before the air turned cold and the earth froze again. Her ears twitched with the push and pull of fresh winter wind.

Shantala scanned the ruffled grass, relieved to see no enemies. She wouldn't consider Marcella an enemy, especially not when she used to be a friend. Part of her longed to be back in her pack, to see familiar faces and know the threats they faced were faced together.

Shantala glanced back at Achilles, who was sleeping. He was stretched out on the softly crackling pine needles, showing the strength he had in his simple form. His soft breath ruffled his fur.

Shantala forced herself to look away, out to the moorland again. The color of the rising sun complemented her fur. She lay down and glanced up at Achilles voice, "Nice morning isn't it?"

Shantala nodded slowly, her mind still consumed by thoughts. It was relatively easy to make Achilles think you were in a good mood.

The murky brown tom lay down; his paws touching the rim of the smooth, flat stone were they lay. She lay there, thinking. How long would things be peaceful before something happened? Shantala glanced at Achilles. Did he miss his pack?

Two more days passed of their solitary life. Shantala and Achilles were standing on a slope now, watching silently as the movement in the ferns. Were they cats? Before she had time to wonder something slammed into her and thrust her sliding down the hill. It was a tortoiseshell, and she was balanced on three legs. One was paralyzed.

The tortoiseshell leaped on her, followed by two more cats. Achilles raced after them, trying to catch up. Shantala twisted and locked eyes with the cat. A paralyzed leg, those large green eyes…Shantala caught of breath of her scent. Only for a moment, but a moment long enough to tell who she was.

"Ria?"

The tortoiseshell sheathed her claws and limped backwards, green eyes wide. "Who are you?"

Achilles stopped fighting with the other two cats and she recognized them too as the trotted over. It was Cinder the black and brown tom and Phoenix, the young female. "Shantala! I thought you remained in the pack!"

Shantala stared at her, "I thought you were dead. You left and never came back."

Achilles glared at her accusingly even thought he didn't know the story. Cinder looked uncomfortable, but Phoenix replied with a voice as calm as still water, "We left one day because the packs joined, and Marcella was blaming everything on you." She stared down at her brown and white tabby paws. "We didn't think it was fair."

Cinder growled, "Nothing she was doing was fair!"

Ria glanced back at him as if remembering the cat she had once been, as if looking at her with new eyes, "She was fine before that one last battle." Ria let out a small sigh, "Since then she changed."

Shantala rose to her paws. She had finally found some cats that were on her side. Hopefully. Her ears twitched with the push and pull of fresh winter wind. "Where were you headed to?" She asked calmly.

Phoenix replied, "We were going to Luka' pack."

Shantala felt as if she had just taken a free-fall into the dark void of the gorge. What? Achilles glanced at her uncomfortably. "You…you can't go there! They tried to kill us!"

Ria narrowed her eyes and padding gently forwards, her paralyzed leg held stiff as it swept the ground. "Why?"

Shantala took in a sharp, small breath, inhaling the cool scents of dawn. "They hate me, just like Marcella does now."

She glanced at Achilles in surprise and dismay as he defended his pack, "But they made you an offer! They said you could live with them!" He glanced at his paws, "They may be cruel-

"Cruel! I wouldn't say cruel, I'd say evil!" She interjected, her comment edged with sharpness.

Ria was looking at them both with thoughtfulness in her green eyes. She stared at the new scar on Shantala's cheek and new this was no joke. "Are they that bad?"

Shantala took a pace back, noticing Ria was looking at her scar. She muttered uncomfortably, "I don't know…I…" She turned to glare at Achilles, "I just never expected Achilles to defend them!" Her claws flexed anxiously.

Achilles muttered, as if he didn't really want to fight with her, "I was just saying…"

Shantala looked away. Back to Ria, wondering what she would do.

Ria's tail twitched over the smooth grass. "I still think we might be going…because…I mean, it's not like we can go back to Marcella. What other choice do you have? Remain a rogue?" Her green eyes narrowed her locked with Shantala's. "Do you really want to do that?"

Marcella's words echoed in her ears, '_Something always told me the life of a rogue would be wonderful for you Shantala.' _ But no. She was wrong, and Ria was right. There were only two choices, no second chances. Go with Ria now to Luka and plead for mercy on joining his pack, or remain a rogue forever. Maybe even alone, because Achilles was probably going. She felt slightly irritated at his last traces of loyalty to Luka, but she was no better to Marcella.

Shantala hesitated, trying to think of the consequences. She flexed her claws in the nervous habit. Pushing away her habits, she stopped moving and replied directly to Ria, "Okay, we'll come."

Ria nodded, looking faintly worried, as if she wasn't sure of a welcome herself. Her pelt was ruffled and her ears twitched, but she let Achilles lead them to where he knew the pack was. Shantala and Ria padded gently at the back of the group.

She remained silent as they cruised up a gentle slope. This event had occurred unexpectedly, and so she was unsure of any sort of welcome from Luka. She had narrowing it down to begging for mercy. Shantala glanced momentarily at Ria and voiced her troubles, "What if Luka fights us?"

Ria stared around, her eyes big and alert. "I hope not."

Shantala fell back slightly as Ria trotted ahead of her, careful not to step on her tail and so irk her. She could never find peace. Maybe she would finally find some here, if so if would be surprising.

Shantala glanced down the slope to see Luka's pack, enjoying the dawn. Stretched out of the rocks like they owned the world.

She came up to Achilles shoulder, noticing with relative obviousness his feelings of anxiety. Cinder and Phoenix looked nervous, and Ria stared down cautiously, her mouth slightly open as if she wanted to say something.

Luka glanced up and located them and cut forwards, following by his pack. Shantala took a pace back as he came closer. He halted. Right in front of them, his pack ranged out behind him.

"You've come back." He snapped cold as ice. The dawn suddenly seemed to grow freezing and gray.

Shantala nodded, her muscles tense, "Yes. We want in to your pack." She looked up and suddenly couldn't believe she was doing this, "I thought again what you said, and would rather live here than as a rogue…"

Ria nodded and Achilles added, "She denied Marcella's offer to stay with me, and then we met these three." He glanced back at Phoenix, Cinder, and Ria.

Jay snarled, "We're not letting that spell-caster with us, are we!?"

Shantala hissed, "I'm not-

Luka interjected, "Yes Jay, and if you have a problem with that you can always leave."

Jay didn't reply. Osprey and Quintessa, behind the young tom, glanced at each other. Shantala couldn't tell why, because Luka had started speaking again, "I'm glad you thought about my offer. We could use you, Shantala."

_They could use her? _Shantala flexed her claws.

Luka glanced at her companions, "I guess Achilles can come back, but it's not like that traitor will be made very welcome." Achilles hung his head with sadness, but somehow she couldn't sympathize.

Luka went on, looking at Ria, Cinder, and Phoenix, "And you three…if you hated Marcella enough to leave her pack you'll always be welcome here." He glared at Achilles again, "Much more than this betrayer here. We need to go down with the cowards." He turned away and led his pack back down the slope, pointing to a bush, "There's no cat sheltering there at the moment."

Shantala knew what he meant. She crept inside, followed by Achilles and Ria. Cinder and Phoenix sat down outside and talked in hushed voices.

Inside the bush, thick and lavender and beautiful, Shantala glanced at Ria, "Is this what you wanted?"

Ria looked at her, sadness clouding her eyes, "I really don't know Shantala." She glanced at Achilles who was crouched farther into the bush, "You're friend looks upset."

Shantala narrowed emerald eyes and thought for a moment. Was he still ticked off after their little spat? She sighed and trotted over to him, murmuring, "Are you okay?" Her voice sounded flat. "You seem to sad now, and you were mad earlier. Do you have something against me?" Achilles looked at her, the shadows darkening his expression. "If so, let's settle it now."

He sighed, "No, nothing ever against you Shantala." He looked up, feeling he had to tell her, "You're the only friend I have."

Shantala felt slightly surprised, but she showed none of that emotion.

Achilles muttered to himself, "Jay was right…" Shantala heard. She leaned forward, trying rapidly to think of what he could mean. Achilles was acting so weird!

"Jay was right?" She repeated, confused.

Achilles glanced at her in surprise, "Oh…I don't know…do…do you remember when he said we were in love?"

Shantala narrowed her eyes with attitude, "Yes…" Her words came out in a slight hiss. She was fed up with hearing about that embarrassment, so why would Achilles choose to mention it now?

Achilles shrugged, "Oh…just wondering really…"

Shantala thought she understood. Was Achilles trying to tell her he liked _her_? That would explain why he had stayed with her… She didn't give the matter any more thought. Maybe it was nothing.

Shantala curled up on a patch of moss, thoroughly exhausted even though it was only noon. She soon drifted into a deep, comfortable sleep, hoping tomorrow's dawn would be brighter, as well as bring brighter prospects.

Chapter 6

Voices sounded softly outside the bush. Dawn was on its way, and the grass glittered like crystals. Everyone in the small den was asleep. Shantala moved forward, careful not to wake anyone and so irk them. She glanced out of the narrow entrance.

Luka was standing by Quintessa. The solid black female continued, "Could I borrow someone?"

Luka only to a moment to decide before calling out to a young brown tom, which looked almost like a kit, "Leo! Come over here!" Luka's tone was slightly impatient, but Leo trotted over instantly. "Yes, Luka?"

Luka issued an order, "I need you to go hunting with Quintessa." His eyes narrowed, "I expect you to behave and do your best."

Leo nodded and he and Quintessa departed rapidly. Shantala watched them go, her claws flexing anxiously. Something moved beside her. Ria must be awake. She glanced over her shoulder, blinking in the dawn light that came like a creamy haze through the branches of the thick, beautiful bush. Her ears twitched with the push and pull of fresh winter wind. "Achilles told me Marcella invited you back." She sighed slightly, her eyes big and alert. "That must be nice."

Shantala was silent. Achilles and Ria had talked?

Ria sat up, "Does anyone know who killed Ice?" She brought up the subject randomly.

Shantala paused, only briefly. "I don't really know." She thought some more about it, then gave the subject up. No one really knew. Why should she? Shantala trotted out of the thick and beautiful bush. The morning was chilly but seemed relatively warmer. Ria followed her and so did Achilles. She suddenly didn't feel like part of this pack. She felt like an outlaw within it.

Luka growled, angrily and roughly, "Why don't you three bring in some food?"

Shantala muttered under her breath, "You don't control me." She was holding a pawful of happiness and loyalty, and no one was going to take it from her. Better days would come. She had to believe it.

But Luka had heard. He snarled, right at her, cold as ice, "_What _did you say?"

Shantala paused, only for a moment, showing none of that emotion of which she felt: sadness. She glanced at Achilles. His head was down, as if he was apologizing silently, 'I didn't mean to bring you to such a hateful pack!'

Shantala locked eyes with Luka. "I-I said you can't control me…"

Luka's lip twitched, as if he wanted to snarl. "One more thing, Shantala." He turned away with his last warning and left.

Shantala let out her breath, as if she had been holding it. Her claws flexed in the same nervous habit. Pushing away her habits, she listened as Ria whispered quietly, "You shouldn't do that, Shantala."

Shantala was silent. She thought back to better days, where she was safe and away, at a hiding place. This wasn't how she wanted to spend her days. She wanted to be free and loyal and happy. As a rogue she was free, but she wasn't loyal to anything. Her dreams never cooperated with fate; whenever she reached for one thing she longed for the other.

Achilles muttered quietly, sadly, as if he were trying to make her happy, "Maybe it won't be so bad. It's only the new moon." He glanced up and added, "At least they don't call you a spell-caster anymore."

Shantala nodded, her mind consumed by something else. She flexed her tan shoulders in a stretch, showing the strength she had in her simple form.

Ria looked at her, "That's one of the reasons why we left."

Shantala shivered slightly. A rapid breeze, cold and damp, churned with the humidity to make a bad mix. "What about Cinder and Phoenix? Do they like it here?"

Ria seemed not to like the sudden change of subject to them, "I…oh…I don't really know."

Shantala felt a small glimmer of hope, just a small one, but it was going to stay there and never leave. A flame never dying. Eternal fire. She nodded in silent reply and lay down, catching another cold draft. Maybe she would go hunting.

"Luka wants us to go find food, so-

"I'll come." Achilles announced.

Shantala nodded and turned to Ria, "Ria?"

Ria shrugged slightly, "Sure, I'll come." She looked at if she had something on her mind. Maybe this was a chance to realize what it was, if something big.

Shantala led them down the blunt slope to where the grass fell away in patches to reveal bare auburn stone. The sky was pure gray, so bright gray it was almost like a heavenly white, smooth and solid and perfect. She smiled up to the skies. If Marcella kept quiet, maybe everything would be okay.

Shantala looked away for a moment to see Achilles had snagged a raptorial bird. His claws severed the air like aerial blades as he brought it down. She trotted over to look at it. It was young and small, but at least it would please Luka…hopefully. Its brown feathers ruffled with the push and pull of the fresh winter wind. "Nice catch…" She muttered, trying to start a conversation. Ria must have gone off in search of another bird to snag.

"Thanks." Achilles replied briefly. He looked prepared to do or say something.

Shantala snorted under her breath. This hunt wasn't going anywhere. Ignoring the silence, she delved into a thick and beautiful patch of moving grass and searched for her prey. She called a mouse's scent to her on the breeze and tracked, her stomach brushing the tips of the grass.

A small mouse was tunneling along through the grass, swiftly, silently. Shantala suddenly tensed and pounced on it, cupping it between her paws. Her claws snagged it and it was unable to escape. _We should snag the prey while we can…winter will not be easy. _

Shantala trotted back to where Achilles and Ria were waiting. Ria's tortoiseshell paws were empty. She apologized, "There was nothing down the slope."

Shantala followed her gaze away from the winter skies, white and soft like an angel's wing, to the rustling, empty grass down the slope. Nothing stirred in the bushes. Nothing even moved.

She shrugged and they returned to the pack just at the breaking dawn. It looked almost like twilight. Shantala scanned the pack silently moving and saw in the shadows a young feral. Her gray fur melted into the gloom and her head was on her paws. She glanced momentarily at Achilles, "Go and give this to Luka." Not expecting anything to come from Achilles and his mentally abused mind, she trotted away, into the shadows. Her bright tan pelt suddenly changed to a washout.

Shantala sat down carefully, her tail resting lightly in the grass. She glanced at the charcoal gray female, "Is everything okay?"

The charcoal looked up, her glittering amber eyes wet and barely suppressing the tears, "Why shouldn't it be?"

Shantala replied calmly, "You looked…sad."

"I suppose I did. I'm Aspen, and…" Aspen glanced up, the white on her fur like strips of clouds, "I just lost my kit, early this morning." She sighed and rested her head on her paws, raising her eyes to the sky. The wintry grass rustled at her paws. Aspen could almost feel her kit's shining spirit beside her. "That kit was the light of my life."

Shantala rested her bushy tail on Aspen's shoulder. "Your kit-

"I don't know." The new voice made them both glance over their shoulders.

Luka and Jay were talking to each other, looking slightly irritated. The dawn was sunlit and had cast many shadows, and Jay and Luka had not noticed them.

Shantala moved forward, only slightly, but her paws slid over the grass as she tried to listen more closely as Luka growled, "I hope not." She flexed her claws in the same nervous, unchanging habit. What were they talking about?

Beside her, a gleam of interest had returned to Aspen's sad eyes as she moved forward, her ears pricked.

Jay shrugged, looking as if the matter, or whatever they were discussing, was relatively unimportant to him, "So what? No one in this pack is _ever _going to find out you killed Ice."

Shantala clamped her jaws on a gasp. Luka had killed Ice! The one cat whose death had been fogged was suddenly cleared. But Ice had been Luka's leader! Why would he have killed him? Maybe so he could work on a plot to separate the packs again?

Aspen's amber eyes narrowed with sheer outrage. She glanced at her and spoke in a hissing whisper, "Ice was a _great _ruler of us! He was the father of my kit!" Shantala suddenly understood her anger.

She replied in a furious undertone, "We should tell everyone!" As Luka and Jay moved away, the conversation shifting to something unimportant, she sprung forward, ready to consult to Achilles.

Aspen yanked on her shoulder, roughly, angrily. She lifted a large gray paw and placed it under her tan chin, holding it up, so Shantala was forced to meet her eyes. She whisper-shouted, "No! Some of these cats are _loyal _and free with Luka! Even if they knew he killed Ice, they might support him against _us_!"

Shantala jerked her chin away from Aspen's paw, cautious to upset her after mourning the loss of her kit was still angry. "We need to tell someone!" She glanced around her lowered her voice to an irritated undertone, "What else are we supposed to do about this?"

Aspen opened her mouth slightly, and then closed it again. She ran her tongue along her fangs, desperately searching for an answer that would resolve them to be happy and free. There was only one. Meeting Shantala's emerald eyes, she growled in an undertone, "We leave." Aspen looked more closely at a relatively obvious scar on Shantala's cheek.

Shantala took a pace back, noticing Aspen was looking at her scar. "Leave? Again? I just came here!" Maybe Aspen was right…who would want to follow Luka knowing that?

Aspen severed her claws down a rock with attitude, making a sound like shattering glass. "I'm leaving! Luka killed the father of my kit!" Her amber eyes narrowed and she wiped her tear soaked muzzle with a paw, "I will _never _follow him after that!"

Shantala was silent. Would Achilles come? For some reason, she hoped so. "What about Achilles?" She muttered, almost to herself, hoping her conscious would answer instead of Aspen.

"What about him?" Aspen's dark gray pelt ruffled with the push and pull of the fresh winter wind. The sky, white and heavenly, glistened above them with shining grayness.

Shantala was unable to meet her eyes. What if Achilles wanted to remain with his pack? How could he? She thought about Ria too. Maybe she would come.

Shantala sprinted over to where Achilles and Ria were eating and hissed in an undertone, "Listen, I need to speak with you two." Achilles didn't even glance up. Ria did. Her green eyes were big and alert. "What?" She looked as if she expected something bad. She was right.

Shantala sat down, her tail resting lightly on the ruffled grass. "I know who killed Ice."

Ria hissed loudly, "What!? Who? Who was it?"

She whisper-shouted furiously, "Be quiet! If-

Achilles interjected, "Who? Who was it Shantala?"

Shantala glanced over to him, suddenly looking at him with new eyes. He wasn't evil, wanting to stay with his pack and just find loyalty and happiness somewhere. He was misunderstood. She wanted to be gentle, to tell him he could stay happy and free in this pack forever, but she had to tell him. He had a right to hear it, just like Ria, just like Aspen, just like anybody else she could trust. So here it went. She wasn't even going to apologize. _Just say it. _

Shantala looked him in the eye, suddenly unable to look away, "Luka. Luka killed Ice."

Achilles narrowed his eyes as if reading her mind, understanding her new realization, "How do you know?"

Aspen was approaching, and she hissed in her tan ear, "Are you telling them?"

Shantala nodded and explained, "We heard it."

Ria's green eyes squinted slightly, "You eavesdropped?"

She didn't let the comment make her amber pelt bristle. She showed none of that emotion: irritation, and instead replied as calmly as possible, "No, we _heard_."

Achilles was silent. He stared down at his paws.

Ria hissed, "So we leave, right!? What kind of invading leader is he!?" She glanced at Aspen and asked, "Why are you leaving?"

Aspen curled her bushy gray tail closer to her as if feeling her kit's shining spirit, with fog tangling around its fur and bright eyes gleaming, "Ice was the father of my kit who just died. Even though she's not in this world, I still feel her here."

Ria nodded and glanced over her dappled shoulder, "Achilles?"

Shantala flexed her claws, hoping she could be forgiving with whatever choice he made. What if he stayed? But…if he went…he would be like her shadow, and they wouldn't be able to get into Marcella's pack. Marcella wouldn't let him, and she might still not let Aspen. Maybe if Aspen told her she had just lost her kit…

Achilles looked her in the eye, "I'm sorry Shantala, but I can't go. I know the only place for you to go, or try to, are back to Marcella, and I would prevent that. I only want _you _to be free and loyal and happy, but with me that won't be possible." His amber eyes rose to the sky, and the light of the breaking dawn reflected in them with fire, "I would never be."

Shantala stared at him, trying to conceal her shock. Had Achilles read her mind? Did he really want the best for _them_ or for _her_? She didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say. _Thank you? Goodbye? _She rapidly tried to search for something to reply, but found her mind spinning with sadness and loneliness as his lack of company.

Instead she glanced at Aspen and Ria, "Are you ready? Should we leave now?"

Aspen's claws flexed with fury, "Yes! I can't serve Luka any longer!"

Achilles looked at her, regret in his tone, "So you're all leaving?"

"I'd rather be dead that follow Luka anymore," Aspen replied coldly. "We are going now." She got up, ready to leave, ready to run away.

Shantala got up too. She looked around the horrible pack with sadness. She had used to be a loyal cat to Marcella. _Those cursed cats! _She thought with anger. _They don't know how good their life is!_

Shantala released a small sigh. She was glad they had finally come to a decision. She really was a good cat. "Okay, let's go. We'll tell Luka we're going to hunt." Ria stood up and shifted slightly, ready to go tell him. He was nearby with Jay still, discussing something unimportant. As they went over, Shantala glanced back over her shoulder once to Achilles, still sitting still and silent, "Goodbye." More quietly, so Ria and Aspen wouldn't hear, she whispered, "And…thanks. I'll miss you."

Achilles nodded and rested his black-striped tail on her shoulder, "Be careful." He lifted it and she inhaled his scent one more time, and then trotted after Aspen and Ria as they went to lie to Luka.

Aspen's eyes were blazing with anger as she approached the murderer of her mate, but Shantala could tell she was trying hard to conceal her feelings. Ria looked uneasy. Shantala stood beside Aspen, beside her gray shoulder, as the mournful feral asked calmly, the white streaks on her face looking like tears from all she had suffered, "May we go hunting?" Her voice concealed a hard anger.

Luka's ears twitched with the push and pull of the wintry air. His pale amber eyes narrowed "Yes…but how are you? I mean after your kit."

Aspen tensed. Shantala could sense her anger. "Fine, but I could be better." She replied, hoping Luka would think nothing of it.

Luka's amber eyes squinted, only slightly. "Alright. Go hunt for something around the gorge."

Wasn't the gorge where Marcella's pack held domain? Luka must not know there were other survivors…and she wasn't going to tell him. For some reason, she wanted to keep them safe; if may be their only place to go.

Shantala nodded and they left, treading down the slope, feeling the grass, wild and free and cold in the wintry air, brush their fur. The sun had risen, breaking the dawn to a bright morning. The sky was still a shining gray, as bright as sapphire, turning white like an angel's wing as the sun rose. She slowed her pace to a gentle trot.

"Where do we go then?"

Ria glanced at her, then at Aspen, looking almost nervous, "Maybe Marcella will welcome us." She spoke up, "We're really not bad cats-just…just…" Tears came to her eyes, as if she were thinking of something and trying not to irk Aspen at the same time, "Just need somewhere to be loyal and free."

Aspen growled, "Why your old pack? I don't know those cats, and Marcella will never welcome me."

"She's probably not going to _welcome _any of us." Ria pointed out.

A new thought wormed its way into her mind, "Why didn't we tell Phoenix and Cinder?"

Ria didn't try and conceal her sadness now, "They wouldn't have come," she whimpered, "they said they were loyal forever to Luka now, and they needed someone to-to be loyal to…and I just…I just…really miss them…" She wiped her tear-soaked muzzle with a golden paw.

Shantala set her head on the small cat's shoulder, "It'll be fine. You'll be happy and _free _with Marcella." She hoped it was true, especially for Ria. She had lost so much, including her leg. Ria limped forwards, a new determination in her eyes that she had not seen before. Aspen followed, looking doubtful.

Shantala lowered her tail so it lay loosely along her tan flank. She continued on resolutely. She could only hope Marcella would let them be loyal to her. Aspen needed happiness, and Ria needed freedom for once. Every fiber of her being shrieked with protest at the thought of being solitary rogues. _No, _she thought, almost absently, _it won't happen. _She tensed her shoulder involuntarily as they neared the pack that was once hers, offered to be hers, and now was not. The smell of them tainted the air, but it wasn't bad. It made her nervous.

Aspen's irritation was evident in her slightly bristling fur and narrowed eyes. She looked like she was trying to quell her nervousness by leaning down and giving the white streaks of fur on her chest an anxious lick.

Shantala halted and froze. Facing them on the slope was Marcella, keeping watch over her pack, and seeing it all, as she always had.

Chapter 7

Marcella snarled at them, her tail held high and twitching back and forth with irritation, her pelt ruffled slightly. Her eyes squinted at them as they approached, narrow but bright green slits.

Shantala was aware of the hostility Marcella was treating her with. When she spoke she looked Marcella in the eye and directed her statements to her, "I'm not going to fight with you, Marcella. Loyalty is not a possession to be had, but something to be earned and given. I didn't come with you because my loyalty to Achilles meant I could not leave him on his own. I now want nothing more than to follow you, and so do these cats here too." She glanced momentarily at Ria and Aspen, then back up at Marcella. "We all desire to follow you know, as loyal, free cats, and want nothing more."

_A gracious speech, Shantala, _she berated herself, _but do you mean it? _

Marcella looked at the three with surprise. Sighing deeply she replied, "It would be greedy if I did not let you two back to where you belong." _You two? _Shantala thought about her words and narrowed her eyes as Marcella glanced at Aspen, "But who's this? Is she loyal to Luka?"

Aspen growled, her head lowered below her shoulders and tail lashing with worry, "No! Luka killed Ice, who was my mate. My kit just died, and my pack is gone from me." She wiped a tear-soaked muzzle with a paw and smiled, but not with happiness, "Everything has been taken from me."

Marcella looked into her eyes and replied at last, "Alright." Shantala looked back up at Marcella. Her face had changed. She suddenly looked concerned, really, genuinely concerned, "Won't Luka kill you then?"

She let her gaze fall to her paws, buried in the wintry grass below her, "Oh…we told him we had gone hunting."

Marcella sighed and whispered, "You do know I am giving up all protection if I let you join me?"

Shantala nodded, "I know, and I'll never forget your generosity."

Marcella led them among the pack, and their arrival was met by curious and irritated stares. They were contagious. Shantala hung her head as Marcella announced, "Shantala and Ria have come back, along with…"

"Aspen." The dark gray feral quickly told her the name.

"Along with Aspen." Marcella added, looking as if she were frantically trying to think of something to say to calm her pack's suspicion. Shantala narrowed her emerald eyes at them. _Of course they're suspicious! _She rebuked herself, _why wouldn't they be?_

"The three have escaped from Luka, but they are…close…" Marcella was trying to make a speech with no information. Seeing the tangle she had gotten herself into, Shantala stepped forward, pulse racing. She knew much and too much about Luka's pack. "Luka is nearby with his group of cats, and they seem to think the gorge is also occupied by them." The young feral released a deep sigh, "They'll be looking for us when they find out we've gone, and when they find out what we know- that it was Luka who killed Ice."

The shock spread through the small band of cats like a harsh breeze, mangled and tattered.

"We need to be cautious." Shantala finished her second speech of that day and took a pace back without even realizing it.

As if breaking a spell, cats rushed forwards, cutting the air apart molecule by molecule. Most pressed against Ria, welcoming her back. Aspen hung back, her head on her paws. Marcella went over to her and spoke in an undertone.

Sabrina ran her black tail along Shantala's shoulder, "I knew you weren't a traitor. Those other cats…" She shook her head, but Shantala was just glad the black female had survived the flood. "How are your kits?"

A small tabby kit with solid black stripes sprinted over, large paws beating the earth. He stopped at Sabrina's paw, eyes big and alert.

Sabrina explained sadly, "This is the only one that made it." She hung her head, gazing down at her kit, as if she could see the other two through the smog of time and imagine her kits angels, with sapphire mist and eyes gleaming with serenity, standing beside him.

Shantala murmured in her rounded ear, "Aspen just lost her kit."

Sabrina smiled, only for a moment, but it was a smile. She trotted over to the gray feral, noticing the white streaks running down from under her eyes, along her chest and coloring her stomach white. It made it look almost like she was crying white tears. Aspen looked up as she approached her amber eyes wide with nervousness; but Shantala knew she would be okay.

She lay down, relatively exhausted. Her tail lay limply in the wintry grass and her head rested on the ground. She clapped her paws together, forming a rest for her head, and curled her tail around her tan flanks. Maybe everything would be okay. She was not blind to the hostility Marcella seemed to be treating them with, but they were here now, and there was no going back.

As the young feral slipped into a deep sleep, she dreamed of a place where rivers flowed and there was no darkness, no lies. The eclipse of the sun was beautiful. She lay back and smiled up at the skies, releasing a sigh of pure serenity.

The bright, silent sunrise scaled the tops of the scraggy pine trees and lit the night sky up, where darkness became light. Shantala blinked open her eyes and scanned the pack, broken in small groups. Some where clenching their teeth, glancing nervously around as if they expected Luka. She did too. They all did. It would come, and she hoped her power would be enough to help the cats she crossed to save. She smiled, only slightly, as if amused by a joke she had told herself. Shantala got up to her paws; suddenly whishing Luka weren't such a bloodlusting cat. She stretched promptly. A small dip in the earth cradled a watering hole. The breeze ruffled the shining liquid.

She crouched, her shoulder blades sticking out as she leaned down to suck the last of the cool water. The grass ruffled behind her and Marcella was standing there, her head lowered below her shoulders, a warning look on her face. "Why don't you try and find some food?" Her gaze rested momentarily on the watering hole, then Shantala's scars. "Go with Aspen and Thor." Thor was a gray tom with golden paws that she had used to know well…when she wasn't an outlaw in her own pack. Aspen sat beside him, her head on her paws, her sap-colored amber eyes raised to the sun, as if mourning for her kit.

Shantala nodded and trotted over to them. Aspen looked up, her round ears twitching with the push and pull of fresh winter wind. Thor got up and began to move down the slope, his bushed out tail, like a vixen, curled above him as his smoky evergreen eyes swept over the grass.

Shantala halted momentarily to tug some moss caught between her claws. Aspen halted beside her, sniffing the air, her eyes squinting as cold wintry wind flattened her whiskers. "What _is _that?" She snarled.

Shantala and Thor glanced up, and she saw a dark brown silhouette of a cat, limping, fearfully, ears flattened. She flexed her claws in a nervous habit as the grass rustled, thick and beautiful. Something was familiar as the cat's scent drifted to them on the freezing wind howling like a hydra.

Thor crouched in the grass, and Aspen and Shantala copied. The tom continued limping along, unaware of them. Wasn't it using its nose? She squinted and her heart thudded painfully against her ribs. No way. This had to be a dream. Had she woken up? Did she remember Thor having golden paws?

She blinked. The cat was in horrible shape, beaten and broken, limping with a thin trail of blood oozing from a half open mouth. It was Achilles, and she had to do something, had to stop Thor from attacking and hurting him. She had to or she would go insane.

Thor snarled and packed a hard punch to the cat's shoulder, sending him crashing to the ground. Aspen leapt up, snarling, "Hey! You're with Luka, aren't you!?"

Thor unsheathed his claws for two purposes, to teach this cat that followed Luka what he deserved, and to keep him from ever coming _near _here again.

Shantala lunged forward and grabbed Thor, pulling him back. The effort was great, for he was a relatively big cat. She collapsed, yelling, "Don't hurt him!"

Sand and grass sprayed in her face as Aspen turned with relative sharpness, her claws flexing like the wind through a canyon, "Hurt him! _Don't _hurt him!? Are you _insane_!?"

Shantala scrambled to her paws and dodged Thor to stand adamantly in front of Achilles, "No! This is Achilles!"

Thor squinted slightly at the beaten tom. Why was he so hurt? Why wasn't he with Luka? Those were all question they were sharing right now, as well as difference of opinion. "Move Shantala. I don't want to hurt you."

_And why _not? That's all these cats did, was hurt. For some reason Thor could not take his eyes off this slender amber Shantala, standing defiantly in front of him. He laughed slightly, despite everything.

Aspen glared at him.

_Why was he laughing? _Shantala flexed her claws. Her ears were flat against her head and her eyes glistened with a new rage. She would _not _let these cats get a hold of Achilles, absolutely not in this state.

Achilles spoke, "Stop! Listen, I'm not with Luka anymore!" He glared at Shantala, and she was surprised the churn of emotion there. Yet somehow…he didn't look quite angry… "I was beaten by Luka when he tried to make me tell him what I knew about you and Aspen and Ria leaving." He coughed slightly, staring down at his bloodied paws, "I didn't give you away."

Aspen stared at him. "So what happened?"

Achilles looked Shantala in the eye, and she was unable to look away, "I would never give you away." He whispered in her ear, and Thor leaned forward, as if trying to hear. He looked jealous.

"Now I think we're even, Shantala."

Shantala stared down at his scars and wounds, shocked beyond words. Even? Even!? He didn't have to do that! So she said it. She said exactly what she thought, "Achilles, you didn't have to do that." She whispered.

Achilles looked scared, but he said in an undertone, "I would have done it for you Shantala."

She stared into space, her fur bristling. A dark pit seemed to open in her stomach. _Now _she understood. Oh yes, now she understood well, and was looking at Achilles with new eyes, as a whole new cat. Looking beyond his wounds, old and new, scars and scratches, to the cat he was trying to show her.

He loved her.

Why hadn't she known before? Why hadn't she noticed?

And now she could sense rage pulsing from Thor like vicious waves, "So what do you want?"

Achilles stared down at his paws as if avoiding Shantala's gaze and muttered, "Freedom."

Aspen leaned in, and looked up at Thor, who was still glaring at Achilles. She looked slightly puzzled by his irritation, "This cat might have just saved our pack! He didn't tell Luka anything he knew, and took the beating!"

Thor hesitated momentarily. Shantala narrowed her emerald eyes to slits. Why was this so hard for him? What did he have against Achilles? She flexed her claws and lowered her head below her shoulders, giving him a warning glance. Even thought her statement was directed at Achilles, she was narrowing her eyes at Thor, "Achilles, you would be welcome I'm sure. You _saved _us. Marcella isn't a _fool_."

Thor brought his attention to her, his shoulders tensing, as if picking up the hostility she was treating him with. "How long will this freedom last?" He murmured, mostly to himself.

Shantala tensed every muscle in her body and met Thor's challenge. The pressure mounted in the air and flowed between them, solid and strong and full of reason. "Thor?" She spat, looking at him with surprising calmness.

Aspen glanced at them both, curling her lip with confusion. Her tail bristled uncertainty, then lay flat at Thor released the tension and finally nodded, "We'll see what Marcella says." He got up and began to mount the slope, remaining silent. He paused briefly, golden paws flexing, looking ready to do or say something, then continued on up the slope.

Shantala followed, letting Achilles lean on her still strong shoulder. Aspen followed behind, looking thoughtful. Shantala almost wished she hadn't been here. She probably guessed already how Achilles felt. Why did he have to make it so apparent? But yet, she could not ignore the small nagging feeling, like a kit tugging on her pelt for attention. Did she feel the same way?

Shantala let out a distracted sigh. She was fed up with all this secrecy. Why couldn't things be apparent? Maybe Achilles was right. He always was, wasn't he?

They mounted the slope, the grass rustling under their paws. A cold winter wind brushed the hillside with a cold paw, but after that there was silence at they descended, down, paws sliding, to where the pack lived. The pale sun gleamed in the sheer blue sky. She was glad it was no longer overcast, but disappointed the cold had returned after the minor tropical storm.

Some of the pack glanced up, looking nervous. Claws clacked the frozen earth. Marcella was approaching, looking irritated, her shoulders tensed, "I told you to go hunt, for _food_, not half-dead cats!"

Achilles bit his lip. Shantala could see he was close he was to protesting the insult. Marcella must not have recognized him under the plaster of blood that soaked his fur. Shantala pressed against him, feeling his blood stain her pelt, but she didn't care. She was giving comfort as much as seeking it.

Thor growled, sounding as severe as Marcella, "This is Achilles, Marcella." He smiled slightly and added mockingly, "Thought I'm sure it's hard to tell since it appears he's going for the role as blood-cat-

Aspen interjected, her tone edged with sharpness, "That's not true! Luka asked him to tell him what he knew about when Ria, Shantala and I ran away, and he didn't give us away, so he took the beating and was driven out."

Marcella seemed deaf to Aspen's courageous speech. She squinted bright green eyes with only a hint of confusion, "_That's _Achilles?"

Shantala growled, "He was almost killed so as not to give us away." She paused, glancing at Achilles momentarily. He still hadn't spoken. That made her nervous. She added, "Not to give us _all _away."

Thor interjected, "They may not be telling the truth, it could be-

Marcella looked faintly shocked, and she stared at Thor, tail flicking, "_They _may not be telling the truth?" She glanced briefly at Shantala, then Aspen, "Don't you trust cats on your own side?"

Thor hesitated, and in that moment's hesitation Marcella swept her tail along the ground and continued, flecks of frost sparkling on her pelt and making her look like a spirit, "Maybe it's that I can't trust _you_, Thor." Her voice was soft, and her eyes glistening for a moment. She knew more than she was letting on. Shantala could sense it. Aspen pricked her ears, eyes narrowed. Why was she always trying to figure out everything?

Shantala shrugged slightly. Aspen was a good cat, and maybe she was feeling lost since she knew none of these cats, expect Shantala and maybe Sabrina.

Thor's mouth was slightly open, and his face had changed. Shantala bit back a faint gasp of shock. There was poison on his face as he glared at Achilles. She could feel Achilles muscles tensing, then, before the fight was on, Thor whirled around and trotted away, tail brushing the grass.

Marcella stared after him, her eyes gleaming with loss, pointless hope, and confusion. She looked Achilles up and down, "You're welcome here for now." _Why had she said 'for now'? Achilles had saved their hides!_

"…but," she continued, "Since no food was gotten while you were out, I want Aspen to go out again with Sabrina to find something." She winked. Shantala smiled. Marcella was back to her old self, knowing who were friends with whom, and why Aspen wouldn't feel so lonely with Sabrina. Aspen nodded gratefully and sprinted away to find the black feral. This was almost like the way Marcella was when she was a young kit…except…there were no troubles burdened on her shoulders. Not on Shantala's young shoulders either. She nodded and led Achilles to a broom shrub, crawling inside the warm shelter. Small ice crystals dangled off the outer stems like jewels. She set her head on her paws and watched as Achilles began to lick away the blood and dirt.

Shantala released a small, soft sigh and raised her emerald eyes to the tangle of small briars and withered flowers above her head. The bush rattled with a winter breeze.

She tried to catch his eyes but he wasn't looking at her. Finally she gave up and growled without meaning to, "Achilles, I know how you feel about me."

The pressure mounted in the air. Achilles was silent, and the only sound was the winter breeze, rattling the shrub. Shantala purposely relaxed and stared up at him, unfazed. She rested her tail limply on the grass to show her calm mood. But inside, her emotions where a barrage. She hoped Achilles couldn't sense it.

Achilles flexed his claws, and she wondered if it was a habit for him too. "Then how?"

Shantala was fed up with all this secrecy, "You're all sappy over me, okay!?"

Achilles set his head on his paws. "Okay, there's your answer."

Shantala tried to hide a smile. She glanced away, out to the pack. Small ice crystals made their pelts glisten. She sighed and shifted into a sitting position, keeping watch for Luka until the sun set and stained the moorland the color of liquid maroon.

Chapter 8

The next morning was overcast with sapphire fog building up on the empty grass plains. The thick smog was hard to see through. Shantala trotted out of the shrub and into the thick mist, feeling like a reaper cat. It curled with a cool sensation around her paws, and a fungus stained her paws so they were tinged green.

She stood in silence, feeling relatively powerful and alone, just sitting here and watching. The sky above gave rain a fighting chance to battle away the mist. The grass was now swamp green under her paws, and the distant trees looked like skeletons.

Shantala tilted her head forward slightly, her ears twitching and her tail curled as she tried to listen for a soft noise she thought she kept hearing. There it was. She squinted, only slightly, trying hard to show none of the emotion which she felt: fear. She was not the only cat out here.

A fogged silhouette shifted and began trotting rapidly across the grass, toward where the slope rose. That was toward where Luka and his pack where. Shantala prowled after it, her green-tinged ears and paws glistening like fungus. She flattened her ears and lowered her head below her shoulders. It was Thor! The fog broke briefly so she could see his golden paws. What was he doing out here?

Shantala prowled after him, brushing through the grass, turning her legs swamp green. She squinted emerald eyes through the fog and kept going, feeling the rapid pace at which her pelt was getting soaked by the moisture.

Thor halted, and she did too, crouched behind an azalea bush. Why was he stopping? She squinted, shifting her green paws, and watched as he sat down. What was he doing?

Shantala padded closer, ducking under a low azalea branch, trying not to be heard or seen. It looked like he was waiting, but _why_?

Suddenly she saw a new cat trot from the thick grass into the small clear patch trashed with broken stones. It was Luka. Shantala felt sick. What were they doing? There was no anger between them, only tension mounting in the air. Faster.

Luka's pelt was ruffled and his eyes shown as they narrowed at Thor. Thor growled, "Took you long enough to get here." He didn't like conspiring with Luka, but it was for the good of his pack. He drew his attention back to Luka as he replied, "Sorry about that." He unsheathed long claws and delved them into the sparse grass, "Alright, let's get down to business."

Thor nodded, "Have you considered my offer? Both of us want to get rid of Achilles. He's a traitor to you and a traitor to me also."

Shantala flexed her claws nervously. Achilles! She had to help him. What was Thor thinking? Why does he hate Achilles so much?

Luka smiled slightly, but it wasn't friendly, "I accept." He cleared his throat and looked resolute, "But what's in it for me? We don't want to have to do _all _your dirty work."

Thor flexed his golden paws, contrasting with his gray pelt, and growled, "You get Achilles."

Shantala, without realizing it, had already taken a pace back. The fog pressed in, so much that through the swirling smog the two cats were only a blur. She moved closer again.

Luka was silent for a moment. "What do we do?"

Thor leaned in, his head up slightly, ears twitching. His tail was lying limply on the ruffled grass as he showed his calmness. "I want you to attack a small group of cats hunting from my pack, acting as if you're rogues." He paused, "Use some cats that my pack might not know."

Luka was looking thoughtful, and Shantala wondering if he would actually obey. "Alright…"

Thor added swiftly, "Attack, not kill." He paused, "Especially not a certain cat. Shantala."

_Thor liked her! That's why he was against Achilles! _It all made sense now, but she didn't like it at all.

Luka kinked his tail, curling it over his gray flank and nodded slowly.

Thor added, "But there is one cat you _can _kill. A fool by the name of Achilles, of course."

Luka flexed his broad shoulders and tilted his head upward slightly, his gaze darkening. He looked like a reaper cat among the fog and swamp green grass. "Sure, that shouldn't be so hard." He paused and confirmed, "I should be ready by dawn tomorrow." He glared at the fog and snarled, "Hopefully it'll be clearer."

Shantala rose to her paws. She had to tell Marcella! She sprinted up the slope, paws skidding and turning even more fungus green. The skeletons of the trees cast brittle shadows on the ground, long and blue.

She almost slammed into Marcella outside a small hazel bush were she had been sleeping. The scrunched-up hazel leaves rustled as she shifted, "Shantala! What are you-

She interjected rapidly, "Marcella, I have important news! Thor-

A branch rustled and Thor was with them suddenly. The traitor! He smiled smugly. Lucky for her I showed up! "What about Thor?"

Shantala glared at Thor. She replied coolly, frantically trying to find something to say, "Oh…I was just telling Marcella what a good job you did when we went hunting yesterday and-

Thor looked calm but his eyes flashed with rage, "We didn't catch anything, only Achilles."

Shantala gave him a fierce warning glance, "Yes _Achilles_." A plan was rapidly forming in her mind, something to find Thor out, "I was about to suggest to Marcella maybe we could try hunting again tomorrow _morning_." She knew that was when some of Luka's pack would be waiting to ambush Achilles. She smiled at Marcella and asked kindly, "Would you like to come?"

Marcella squinted, only slightly, as if confused. The tension mounted in the air. "Alright…"

Thor added, "Why doesn't Achilles come along too?"

Shantala's heart thudded loudly and she flexed her claws. "No!"

Marcella stared at her in shock.

"I mean…no." She corrected herself, "I don't think he should come since…since his wounds were very bad."

Marcella nodded, "Alright then, tomorrow morning."

Thor glared at her and prowled away, hissing in her ear as he went, "It's not gonna work, Shantala."

Once he was gone Shantala got up to, hoping to warn Achilles, but Marcella held her back, "Wait, Shantala?"

Shantala glanced over her shoulder, trying to hide her nerves by giving the cream fur on her chest an anxious lick, "Yes?" Her tail thudded on the ground and she held it down with one paw, trying to look calm but succeeding in looking as if she had a stomachache.

Marcella squinted slowly at her and looked her up and down, "Is everything okay?" She was mildly worried about Shantala since she seemed a nervous wreck.

Shantala forced herself to relax and lowered her head, but her shoulders remained tense, "Oh, everything's fine. I'm a little worried about Achilles and his wounds…"

Marcella nodded, "How are they? Healing?"

Shantala noticed she asked about his wounds and not him. Did she like him? Did she trust him? She didn't hesitate to reply calmly, "Healing well enough, it's just going to take some time."

Marcella shifted, "Alright, you can go."

Released, Shantala trotted into the smog. She felt almost mentally unstable. As the smog enfolded her, so did her anxious thoughts. Shantala lowered her head slowly and was silent as she rested outside the broom shrub. Her paws lay softly on the grass in front of her, and after a brief moment's hesitation, Shantala reluctantly lowered her head on them and waited for the breaking dawn.

Tension filled the area surrounding the pack, the silence among them eerily contrasting against the gentle whisper of a breeze as it wafted by. Thought still together as one pack, bristling pelts and rapid glances were no exclusive sight among the nervous pack. _They're all waiting for Luka. What they don't know is he is waiting for us…_

Her train of though was interrupted as Achilles approached. His numerous scratches were healing, but blood still leaked down his murky brown fur from the wound on his shoulder. Should she tell him?

Achilles sat down, the smog misting his pelt with gentle waves, "You're up early."

Shantala nodded distractedly. She thought longingly of when she was a kit, safe in her own pack that trusted her. She bitterly shook away the nostalgia.

Shantala suddenly decided not to mention to Achilles the danger he was in. She would fix it. What Thor was doing was against the rules; it was wrong, it was stupid, it was forbidden. And yet, he didn't seem to care. Shantala dutifully noted that Thor was no longer among the pack. Was he slipping away to warn Luka of the impending danger to their plot? She gathered herself up and prowled through the smog, searching for one traitor of a cat. She squinted slightly. It had thinned out, but he was gone. She couldn't even smell his scent.

Shantala sat down again with a soft plop, her hopes draining. She had quite plainly failed. Her long, soft sigh filled the otherwise still area, silent from the lack of normally noisy crows. In fact, nearly everything was lacking this time of year.

Shantala wondered if she could find their meeting spot: the place littered with broken, cracked stones and sparse grass. She rose to her paws, wiping away the faint tinge of green, and prowled down the slope, her head low and her ears poised slightly forwards. Her tail was limp as it brushed the brown tips of the grass. As the sun rose, the vast moorland was blanketed in a golden shadow.

A rock painfully stabbed her paw and she halted suddenly, recognizing the azalea bush. This time none of its yellow flowers were apparent. A few were scrunched up on the ground, but that was all. There was only one thing she was interested in, for she had finally found Thor. He was in front of her, trotting rapidly toward the bush.

"Thor!" Shantala yelled, ignoring the throbbing in her left paw.

Thor jumped hesitated before turning around to look her in the eye. His expression was calm but his tone veiled barely disguised terror, "Sh-Shantala…" He lifted his head and asked coolly, "What were you doing out here?"

Shantala could feel her pulse beating rapidly, and she clenched her teeth with pain, "Oh-I…I came to say since we're going out early tomorrow morning maybe you should rest."

Thor held his golden paws still from turning away and running to meet Luka. He purred with false satisfaction, "What a kind suggestion Shantala." He came closer, and Shantala leaned back with the impression of danger. She eyed the tips of his claws nervously.

_Luka will be angry, _Thor thought, _but I'll make sure we hunt nowhere near the clearing. _After all, the moorland was vast: there we numerous other suitable places to find food.

Shantala nodded uncomfortably, "So…why don't we head back…?"

Thor's eyes darkened as he noticed she was trying to point him away from warning Luka. She was trying to get him found out! How did he love this cat? Reluctantly he nodded and followed her back.

Shantala let out a sigh of satisfaction. She was going to be Thor's shadow all day. This had to work. As they neared the pack the smog lifted and voices were heard more clearly.

"That's wonderful Ria! I haven't seen a cat catch so much since…well, since me!" Sabrina was purring as Ria set down a whole mouthful of newborn birds. "I raided a bird's nest." The tortoiseshell explained, pawing the meal.

Shantala smiled, feeling somewhat proud. If Ria had managed to raid a bird's nest with a paralyzed leg, that was something to be proud of. She sat down, watching as Thor vanished into a thick azalea bush to rest…or plan something. Trying to ignore the impending danger, she complemented Ria, "That was great. Where'd you find it?"

Sabrina looked at Ria proudly, as if the tortoiseshell where her own kit. Ria replied, "There's a low-branched pine down the slope, and I thought I smelled something…"

"Even through this thick smog!" Sabrina interjected, letting out a sigh of pure serenity. Her ears twitched with the push and pull of fresh winter wind as she lay down with her broad black face resting on her paws.

Ria smiled coyly and began to eat one of the birds, taking small bites. She apparently wasn't relatively hungry at all. Shantala paused and ate one for herself, leaving the other by Sabrina's inky black paw.

She sighed and leaned forward, rounded ears pricked. Hopefully tomorrow morning her plan would work and Thor's would utterly fail. She hoped. If not, Achilles wasn't out of danger yet.

Chapter 9

_Young Shantala stared down distastefully at the small robin she was forced to eat. "But I don't want it!" _

_Her mother growled, "Shantala, whether you like it or not, you must eat. We have a journey ahead of us, and somewhere out there are cats starving with…" _

_Shantala released a loud sigh and muttered under her breath, "Lucky cats…" She forced down the robin, itching with discomfort. Her brother, on the other hand, was already eaten, digging into the other robin with feathers and bones scattered in the surrounding area. _

_Shantala took a small bite and growled, "You're so _messy_." She sighed and continued eating. _

Shantala pushed away the memory of her kit-hood, bitterly brushing away the nostalgia. The memory had come back, as it always had. She sighed and glanced up at the rising sun. It would be time to leave soon. At least this morning there was no smog, and the swamp green grass with staining green taints was no more, only cold and clean.

Shantala glanced up, her head tilted as she watched Marcella and Thor halt at the edge of the slope.

Marcella glanced at her, "Shantala?"

She nodded, pulse racing as her heart thudded loudly. She moved over to them and followed as they prowled down the slope. Her pelt rippled slightly with the push and pull of fresh winter wind.

Marcella glanced back at her, tail limply brushing the grass to illustrate her calmness, "So…how has life been?" She asked, trying to prompt a conversation.

Shantala paused as Thor gave her a caveat glance. "Fine, but it could be better…" Shantala responded, hoping Marcella would think nothing of it. She would soon find out what the problem was.

Marcella halted beside one of the numerous patches of pine forest that lay scattered over the vast moorland extending over small marshes. She glanced up and announced, "Bird's nest."

Shantala squinted slightly at a large cluster of brittle twigs in a fork in the branches. Her pack acquired most of their food by raiding bird's nests, since food was lacking this time of year, as was most everything else.

She sprang, flexible as a snake, into the tree and hugged the bark for life, slowly working her way up. She paused and leapt onto another branch, thick and solid, and trotted along its length until she reached the nest. Her heart leaped like a fish. Five birds lay clustered in the nest, abandoned by their mother. Her pack was lucky a snake had not gotten the prized nest first.

Shantala killed them rapidly and lobbed them down at Marcella and Thor. One landed on Thor's head and he spat furiously, shaking it off. She smiled, because they couldn't see her for all the pine needles. It would be much worse than that if Thor was going to let them down.

Shantala leaped down, and her arrival prompted Marcella to look around, "I wonder if there's anymore…?"

Thor shrugged, looking impatient. He kept glancing at the folds of hills with nervousness, his shoulders tense and tail low.

Shantala scanned the hills with calm acceptance, the silent among the cats broken in contrast by the whisper of fresh winter wind as it wafted by. Her gaze was drawn to a small azalea bush, "Probably not in the bushes, since its colder lower to the ground."

Marcella nodded and trotted into the small patch of forest, her paws rustling the needles. Thor stayed behind to guard the birds, and Shantala dutifully noted that he might try and leave to warn Luka, so she kept a check on his position. He better not leave.

Marcella was among the pines now, her head drawn back as she scanned the branches above her. She smiled to the skies and pointed, "There's another nest."

Shantala nodded and leapt into the tree, reminding herself that this one was much higher. Her claws left long scratches in the wood, and she was tensely aware that while she was in the tree Thor could make his run anytime. Hopefully Marcella was watching him…but then…why would she? Unlike Shantala, she trusted Thor.

She had reached the branch that held the nest. Shantala shimmied along its length, the thick arm that supported her bouncing under the weight. She sighed and peered into the remains. A snake or other bird had taken what was left. The only relics were cracked open shells of the eggs and ravaged twigs.

Rapidly, Shantala pawed the remains, searching for anything useful, then leapt down, glancing to where Thor had been. Her was getting up as she looked and trotting rapidly away.

"Did you find anything?"

Shantala ignored Marcella and yelled, her heart thudding with fear, "Hey! Thor! Where are you going!?"

She raced over to the abandoned pile of birds. "Thor!"

Marcella raced after her, her confusion raising the tension in the air. Thor turned, shoulders tense, and gave a reply that was a lie all the way, "Oh…I thought I smelled a mouse."

_Sure… _Shantala narrowed her ears at the cat who was a to-be traitor. She smiled slightly. He would be found out soon. In the near future. "A mouse?" Her eyes narrowed as she gave him a warning glance, but her tone and features gave nothing away, "Too bad you didn't catch it."

Marcella glanced at her, sniffing the air loudly to emphasize she didn't smell a thing. Then she turned suddenly, her eyes widening with fear. Shantala whirled around, and so did Thor. No!

Across a small river, Jay was standing with several of his cats.

Marcella prowled forward, her pelt gleaming like a sapphire in the dawn light. Shantala followed, and so did Thor, looking regretful.

Jay growled from the other side to the cat beside him, "What's Thor thinking? This isn't how it was supposed to go…"

Marcella glanced at Thor in confusion, as if she had heard and been prompted by their short conversation. The cat nodded, flexing his claws, "Oh well. We'll make them all pay for the wrongs done to us." He glared directly at Shantala, but she only stared back. They had left because Luka was a murderer!

Tension filled the area surrounding the river, the silence among the two groups of cats eerily contrasting with the splash and babble of the freezing waters as if rushed by. Thought on opposite sides of the water, the bristling fur and bared fangs were no exclusive sight among the furious cats. A cold quiet reigned until the smaller group on the forested side of the river began moving forward, which prompted growls to erupt from both sides.

Jay, at the head of the approaching group, was a strongly-built brown and black tom, blue eyes glinting with blood-lust. He opened his jaws in a threatening snarl before speaking, "Marcella! What are you doing with that stinking outcast!?"

Shantala extended her claws into the dirt as she kneaded the ground in anticipation. He was talking about her! Her eyes narrowed with anger.

Marcella ignored his comment. Her cats seemed divided; Shantala didn't want to fight since they would lose, while Thor seemed unsure at best. He cut forwards and hissed in Marcella's ear, "Marcella, I know you're only trying to secure their respect but _please_!" His plumed tail lashed as if he could barely contain himself from running, "We _can't _fight them all!"  
Shantala agreed it was insanity, and her plan was going wrong, but a new one was rapidly forming in her head. It was bold, yes, it was on the line, anyone could deny, but she had to.

Marcella growled, "Thor, please, I know what I'm doing." _What was she doing? Being insane? _Turning her attention back to the matter at hand, Marcella hissed to Jay, "What do you want with us?"

Shantala leaped forward, "They want Achilles! Thor was supposed to be here with him hunting instead of us so you all could kill him!" Panting for exertion, she went on as Thor gave her a shocked look, "But he lied to you! Achilles isn't here, he's-

Jay leapt the river and slammed into her with unforeseen strength. "Where is he? How do you know?" Marcella thrust Jay off and held him down, raising her claws until they glinted dangerously in the morning sunlight. Then she lowered them, straight at Jay's throat.

Jay dodged, eyes big and alert, and his cats suddenly leaped across the river too. Shantala dodged an attack and lunged straight for Thor, yelling, "Traitor! Go join Luka!"

Marcella noticed. Shantala hoped she believed her. She must, because he was fighting on Luka's side. Marcella, freed from Jay, sprinted over and packed a hard punch to Thor's shoulder. He skidded and fell into the river, screaming.

Shantala watched, eyes widening with fear. He was carried with the current for only a moment, then slammed head-on into the looming gray shape of a rock and went limp. She raced downriver, following his limp body. She had to get him out! Traitor or not…who would want a dead cat swimming…

Shantala lunged into the crystal water with a loud splash prompted by the current and grabbed his limp body, using all her strength to drag it to the shore. A screech sounded from further along the river where the fight was. Marcella! Shantala caught a glimpse of her, only for a moment, down under several cats. Two already lay dead. If she went there now, they would both die. Whimpering, she drug herself and Thor behind a tor and waited in stunned and tormented silence.

Chapter 10

A pair of frightened emerald eyes peered out from the shadows. The clearing's ground would have been dusty if it hadn't pools of the red liquid collected around the bodies of lifeless cats. Shantala slunk through the carnage, trying to keep her paws out of the crimson liquid. Her tan fur bristled anxiously as her red paws hurried her on. There was one cat she had to find, but dreaded to.

Below a rock, unmoving, in a heap of bloody ferns, was the cat she had been searching for. "Marcella…?" Her voice was barely above a rough whisper. With timid steps Shantala moved toward the cat's lifeless body. She halted nearby, her eyes wide, "Marcella, wake up!" She begged pitifully, "You can't be dead! Please wake up!"

A low growl came from behind her, "She's never going to wake up, you little rat." Jay, with a useless leg, had pulled himself to his paws. He was useless to fight, so he only stood there, heaving for breath.

Shantala ignored him and stared down with a trembling body at Marcella. Her paws quivered with fear. She had two dead cats on her paws! What did she do? She nudged Marcella's soft fur, "I need you! Wake up, please!" Her mournful begging was the only noise to be heard in the clearing as a cold silence continued to reign.

The pain in Thor's shoulder was unfamiliar, and so were the wounds scarring his neck and shoulders. How had he gotten them? Where was he? Who was he? Thor shifted on a soft bed of fern, blinking as a single shaft of sunlight warmed his cold fur. Slow as a snail, he leaned down, feeling completely fazed, and tried to remember where he was, but no memories came. His mind was blank as the moorland. The only memories he now possessed were the ones of only a moment ago.

Suddenly a black feral entered the soft nest of fern, her eyes widening, "You're awake!"

"Me?" Thor asked groggily. Who was this cat?

Her green eyes narrowed, glinting with irritation, "Don't play games with me you traitor. You're only here because Shantala thought you were dead."

Thor blinked absently. Who was Shantala? He died? Why was she calling him a traitor, "Why are you calling me a traitor?" Was he a spirit or something?

Sabrina growled with attitude, "Very funny, Thor. You're lucky Shantala was generous enough to drag your half-dead, stinking, pathetic-

Thor glanced up, her harsh words ringing in his head. What had he done wrong? "Who's Shantala, and…and…" He shook his head violently and felt the familiar ringing come back. "And why are you so mad at me!?"

Sabrina narrowed her eyes and asked more gently, "You haven't said my name yet. Do you know my name?"

Thor stared at her expressionlessly. He felt nothing for this cat, never having met her or known her. "I don't know. I've never met you before." He pawed at the ground, mentally unstable, "Who am I?"

Sabrina could see now how genuine he was being. Her eyes widened with shock and she left the ferns with a rapid pace, calling urgently, "Shantala! Someone!"

Thor set his head on his paws with confusion. He still hadn't found out her name, or his. He flattened his ears with misunderstanding and looked at the numerous scars that were no exclusive sight on his pelt. How had he gotten them?

The ferns swished with the push and pull of fresh winter wind, and four cats trotted inside: the black feral who had spoken to him earlier, followed very closely by a small kit with dark tabby fur and wide black stripes. Behind them, walking in a pair was a cream, slender female and a cat that looked nervous and cautious, and almost angry too, was a murky brown tom.

Thor shifted nervously. Who were all these cats? The tan cat eyed him anxiously while the murky brown one shifted uneasily. "It's okay Achilles, his memory his completely gone." She whispered.

Thor heard. _My memory!? So I had a life before this…? _ And the name…Achilles…it sounded familiar, like from a distant dream…or maybe a nightmare. "Wait-hold on." He held up a paw, his mouth hanging open in shock, "_My _memory? So…what…happened…there was a me before this?" He glanced at all four cats in confusion.

Sabrina shook her head and gave a fierce glance at Shantala, "Don't tell him anything else!" Her hiss was in an undertone.

Thor growled, fury rising inside him, "Tell me! Tell me! Who am I? Please! What happened to me!?" His desperate begs seemed to have scared the kit. She hid behind Sabrina's tail, her eyes wide and scared as she whimpered, "Do we tell him his name?"

Thor glanced like a hopeful kit at the black cat.

She sighed, refusing to be fierce with her kit as she had been with Shantala, "Alright." She whispered in the kit's ear, "Not his old name; it might bring up evil memories of the past." She glanced up, thinking rapidly, "You're new name-

New _name!? Why new? _Thor stared at her in confusion at the kit interjected loudly, "Wait! I want to name him!"

Thor growled, "_Name _me? Tell me my real name and I _mean it_!" He lunged forward, overcome by rage and confusion and distant memories, and held a claw to the black cat's face, "Tell me the truth, please!"

"Whoa, stop!" Shantala lunged forward and shoved him away from Sabrina, who was shaking with fear. "Stop! Don't hurt anyone!" _You've done that enough already. _She was thinking of Achilles and how uncomfortable he must feel.

Sabrina growled, placing a paw on his shoulder, "You're name is- She glanced momentarily at her kit, "Mariana?" She prompted.

_Now I know one name! _

Mariana told him, "You're name's Mohan."

Sabrina stood up and placed a sympathetic paw on his scarred shoulder, "You just fell in the river and hit your head on a rock, but now-

Mohan growled, "How did I fall?"

Sabrina gave a momentary glance at Shantala and responded carefully, "You were drinking and you slipped and fell in."

Mohan narrowed his eyes, head still throbbing with the pain of his perpetual headache. He searched his mind furtively, desperately trying to grope the truth and drag it out into the open, where it was vulnerable and exposed. He thought he could see something…it was a cat, throwing him into the river, and he _wasn't _drinking. He was fighting.

Then the vision blurred and shifted, and suddenly was gone…

The tan cat with pale ghost markings and cream rims around her emerald eyes leaned in, "Are you alright?" The dark tom beside her flashed her a glance.

Mohan nodded slowly and asked, "Then…then why don't I know all of you? Who are you?"

The black cat replied, "I'm Sabrina, this is my kit, Mariana." She glanced at the tan female and the dark tom, "And that's Shantala and Achilles."

Mohan rested his head on his paws, feeling confused, angry, and ashamed. Were his memories of the real past coming back in _visions_? Was this why he had been called a traitor? He decided not to ask. These cats probably wouldn't give him an answer anyways. He also wondered why Achilles was looking at him anxiously, and almost furiously, like he had done something wrong.

Mohan growled inwardly. I wish I knew all the things I'd done to these cats! My life…or my new life…would be so much clearer. He felt like a new cat…and hoped no traces of the old would come back, whoever that was.

Sabrina told him gently, "We're going now, so we'll let you rest." Before she left with the others she glanced once over her shoulder, green eyes glinting with concern, "Are you sure you're head's okay?"

Mohan didn't respond, and she soon left. He lay down and tried to gain sleep, hoping for answers in his dreams.

A river cut like a blade through the vast moorland. Numerous patches of pine trees dappled its surface, and the rivers surface gave it an eerie contrast, thick and beautiful with rippled currents and small waves. Two groups of cat faced each other, and he was one of them. He was standing beside Shantala and another cat he didn't know, and she was talking to him, but her voice and words were a haze, "Thor, please, I know what I'm doing." Mohan blinked. _Thor? Is this a dream, or is it a memory, a real memory?_

Mohan opened his eyes to see darkness. Stars glistened above him on a black carpet of a sky. A cold silence reigned over the area surrounded the ferns where he lay, broken only by the contrast of a breeze as it wafted by.

Is my previous life returning to me, piece by piece? Like picking up shattered ice, soon he would be himself again. He would be Thor, with memories and intentions restored as if the ice never shattered. Some fragments were missing, but would soon be revived.

Shantala approached the ferns cautiously. Her heart had sunk from the moment Sabrina had told her to check on Mohan…or Thor as she called him privately. She was still devastated by the loss of Marcella and the carnage of and fresh dead of the fight, and was angry with the way Jay had treated her. There was no ruler of this group now, and she sure hoped no cats looked to her for the decisions.

Shantala slipped into the ferns, sparing a nervous glance behind her, and sat down as Mohan looked up at her. It was the following morning, and the sun had risen and was shining an awakening light on the vast moorland.

"Tho-Mohan." She corrected herself rapidly, pulse racing. To her surprise Mohan smiled slightly, as if he knew what was going on. Shantala squinted slightly as she surveyed him, shoulders tense.

"Sabrina said she thinks you should get some fresh air."

Mohan nodded slowly and limped outside. He sat down with a soft plop and stared around curiously. Shantala watched him in a thoughtful silence. She was pretty sure he was mentally unstable as well as having lost all sense of his past, so it would be for the safety of the pack if he stayed near or inside the ferns…for a while, at least.

"How are you today?" Shantala asked kindly, glancing over at him.

Mohan replied carefully, "Fine, but I could be better."

Shantala turned quickly so he wouldn't perceive the shocked expression on her face. She had made that very statement to Marcella the morning of the fight! Did he remember? How else could he have known?

She smiled with false cheeriness and replied, "I said the same thing to Marcella once." Her shoulders tensed with grief at the thought of her.

"Who's Marcella?" Mohan asked, and then paused suddenly, "Is she the cat with the silver and tan fur?"

Shantala stared at him, her emerald eyes narrowed to slits, "How do you know what she looks like?" _Traitor!_

"I had a dream." He confessed, setting his head on pale golden paws.

A dream? A dream? Was his past returning to him in broken dreams? Shantala was silent, her mind consumed by other thoughts. She was worried, and almost awestruck. But…if Mohan's past came back to him in dreams and visions, would his ambitions too?

Chapter 11

Shantala shifted, feeling relatively vulnerable and exposed, sitting here outside the one of many numerous patches of ferns. The only apparent difference from the others this one had was a cat, a cat with no memories, sleeping inside. She sighed, listening to the eerie contrast of the rustling of ferns and the babble of the dreaded river. _She hated that river. Marcella had died there. _

Shantala remembered the sheer carnage of the battle, the bloody pools of red liquid lying around the bodies of the freshly dead. It was horribly apparent, but one thing that did not make sense was why Luka wasn't doing anything. It seemed…weird. She shrugged and was suddenly startled by rapid thuds as Mohan barreled out of the ferns and yelled, "Where's Thor!?"

Shantala's jaw fell open.

He lowered his head and lashed his tail to show his furious mood. "That traitor! He put us in danger! I know what he did!"

He was Thor! Shantala didn't know what to think. Her heart was thudding rapidly, and she couldn't differ whether it was confusion of fear.

Several cats rushed over as if it was a crisis, and Sabrina nudged Mohan, hissing, "It's okay! It's okay!"

Mohan pulled away from her, "Go! Get away! He let us down!"

Sabrina shook her head and growled, "Stop! Thor is dead!"

Mohan stared at her, "He is?"

Thor wasn't dead! _Mohan _was Thor! Shantala knew it was probably the best thing they could reassure the mentally unstable cat with. She nodded, "Yes, Thor recently." How did he know who Thor was?

Mohan growled, "Then where's Marcella?"

Shantala hissed furiously, "How do you know who she is!?"

Sabrina glared at her, "Shantala!" She turned back to Mohan with relative caution and suggested gently, "Mohan, why don't you-

Mohan ignored her and stared straight at Achilles. Nervously bristling fur and bared fangs were suddenly no exclusive sight among the unsettled pack as they watched what he would do next. But his tone was calm, "Achilles, I'm sorry for what Thor did to you while he was alive." Mohan paused, his eyes glistening with a strange light, and then crept into the ferns, leaving the whole pack staring at each other.

Shantala stared back, her heart thudding loudly with fear and pain. It was painful. Mohan would be broken if he found out he was the cat who had let them down. The cat that had shattered the bond and forged the rift between the two packs. It would forever be there, and Marcella would forever not. _Can you see me now? _Shantala whispered to the presence of Marcella's spirit, shining and sapphire. Of course she could.

Shantala set her head on the murky brown shoulder of Achilles, expecting the loving gesture to take him by surprise, as it did to her herself, but he only calmly accepted it. "You know we can't tell him, right?"

Achilles didn't say anything. His shoulder and expression was tense and angry. Shantala jerked away, emerald eyes narrowing and ears twitching with the push and pull of fresh winter wind. "We can't, you must know that?"

Achilles glanced at her, and their eyes met, green and green. Bright and dark. Angry and shocked. Shantala felt her fur rise as the tension in the air mounted, "Achilles!?"

Achilles growled, shaking his head, "He killed Marcella and he almost killed me. We should throw him out, not give him a second chance." His head was lowered slightly below his broad shoulders and his tail was tense, not resting limply on the smoggy grass.

Shantala whispered, "Achilles, _you _got a second chance. You and I both did. Don't you think he deserves one too?"

Achilles replied, roughly, angrily, so unlike him, "He tried to kill me Shantala, don't you think forgiveness is out of the question!" His eyes narrowed with anger, "Or do you just not care about that fact?"

Shantala growled, growing irritated with their little spat, "I do care! I care enough to give him a chance, and give you one too!" Her tail lashed, "If I'm gone consider yourself loveless."

Achilles stared, "Shantala! You're not leaving, right?"

Shantala trembled, thinking of the carnage of the battle and Marcella lying limp and utterly lifeless, killed. "I-I came because of Marcella, to be free and loyal and happy…I…"

"You are happy, right!?" Achilles interjected with panic.

Shantala stared at her paws, "Do I look happy?" She hung her head, the thick fur mounted on her forehead falling to cover her emerald eyes and her tail shifting on the grass with sadness. The smog lifted and she saw the slope that led away, far away, to a hiding place, a solitary land of light where darkness normally would take hold. No more Luka. No more Mohan. No more…Achilles?

Shantala glanced at him, trying to veil her sadness and forcing a smile of false cheeriness.

Achilles murmured, "Please stay." He sounded like a pathetic kit.

Shantala was silent. The only sound was the wind howling off the moorland like a hydra, prompting her to believe there was another tropical storm coming. The young tan feral released a long, soft sigh that passed through her lungs deeply and prompted reluctant calmness. The tension evaporated as she tried to look calm and happy but succeeded in looking as if she had a stomachache, "No, what am I saying? Of course I'll stay in this…this…place." She half smiled, "How could I leave them? They're leaderless, now that…now that…Marcella…." She choked over the words and stopped, reminding herself yet again that Achilles _knew_. She didn't have to go over and explain something that caused her pain again.


End file.
